<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>things to learn about kageyama tobio by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189956">things to learn about kageyama tobio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Panic Attacks, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Rich Kageyama Tobio, Underage Drinking, as they should - Freeform, he speaks french and english, help? like what am i supposed to do, i have no idea what im doing, kageyama has friends okay, kags grew up in canada, kunimi gets dumped, no beta we die like men, oikawa and kageyama are roommates, uhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the first years realize they know nothing about kageyama and try to get to know him better,, chaos ensues- because ofc it does<br/>not cannon compliant (kageyama grew up in canada, he has a best friend (my oc) named tara, he lives with oikawa etc.) the first years make a group chat to try and get to know him better (it doesn't include him,, they made it a bet) and they learn all this stuff + kgtk (with hot kags and very very gay tsukki) bc i love them</p><p> </p><p>read the tags !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yachi Hitoka &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio &amp; Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. are they supposed to know what they're doing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey!! this is a rewrite of a past work, i changed it up a bit and i actually kinda like it<br/>enjoy :D<br/>(sorry for any spelling mistakes, and everything is lowercase on purpose)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>[‘<b>tadashi’ created “we know nothing abt kageyama”]</b></p><p>
  <b>[‘tadashi' added (4) people]</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> <b>.]</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>yamaguchi, what is this?</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>its a group chat :)</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>why'd u make it</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>im getting there </p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>hi :D whats this</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>IF YOU’D LET ME SPEAK ID TELL YOU-</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>sorry about that</p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>um,, hi?</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>hi yacchan!!</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>*ahem*</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>right. sorry </p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>okay so, as i was saying before i was so rudely interrupted</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>i noticed kageyama doesn’t join us for lunch</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>then i started thinking abt it and i realized that we know jack shit about kageyama</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>and?</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>i wanted to get to know him better so i say we place a bet</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>a bet?</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>whoever learns the most about kageyama by,, um,,(insert deadline), will win,, something</p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>whats the deadline</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>idk :/</p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>how about the end of the year?</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>that seems like a long time </p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>its not like u can complain abt the deadline, u didn’t even set one</p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>we know pretty much nothing, so it gives us time to learn sum stuff abt him :)</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>good point</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>i’m more interested in the prize</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>ofc u r </p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>how abt money? we could each put in 1600 yen or so</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>sounds good to me</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>alrighty!!</p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>okay lets do it :)</p><p>
  <strong>_____________________</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>‘yama’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b><span class="u">Click here to undo</span>.</b> <b>]</b></p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>tsukki </p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>what?</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>u know how ur in love with kageyama?</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>im not in love with the king</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>awe kei ur still in denial</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>adorable</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>don’t call me kei</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>and im not </p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>keep telling urself that sweetie &lt;3</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>anyways, so yanno how we made that bet to get to know him</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>mhm</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>well u can use it to figure out how ur gonna confess</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>i dont have a crush on him. </p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>its okay tsukki, u can admit it :v</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>this is a safe space</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>i hate you.</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>love u too tsukki</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>now admit it</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>*sigh* i may have a /small/ crush on kageyama</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>im so proud of u</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>but we both know ur fuckin whipped</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>hes hot okay-</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>im aware that he’s attractive tsukki</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>thats y u have to hurry up and confess before someone beats you to it</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>fine</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>ill confess by the end of the year</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>good. im holding u to that</p><p>
  <strong>__________________________</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>“kageyama + sato family chaos” </b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>dad</b>
</p><p>Are you guys ready yet?</p><p>
  <b>mom</b>
</p><p>Hurry up, the reservation is at 7</p><p>
  <b>miwa</b>
</p><p>im otw ill be there in 10</p><p>
  <b>alisha maso</b>
</p><p>We’re almost dressed. We should be there in a bit</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨ </b>
</p><p>exactly how fancy is the restaurant?</p><p>
  <b>sato uncle</b>
</p><p>It’s not too fancy.</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>wear that light pink dress you got last week</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨ </b>
</p><p>kk</p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>‘akira &lt;3’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>babe</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>akira</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>babE</p><p>
  <b>akira &lt;3</b>
</p><p>whAt- aren’t u having dinner with ur family?</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>kindaichi is here.</p><p>
  <b>akira &lt;3</b>
</p><p>?????????</p><p>
  <b>akira &lt;3</b>
</p><p>at the restaurant??</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>yEs- hes here w his family (i think)</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>akhfjwf hES STARING AT TARA- </p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>shE flIppEd hIm ofF,, I CANT BRETHJSN-</p><p>
  <b>akira &lt;3</b>
</p><p>eye- </p><p>
  <b>akira &lt;3</b>
</p><p>ohmygodhejusttextedme</p><p>
  <b>akira&lt;3</b>
</p><p><b>“</b>tfw ur crush flips u off in a restaurant in front of both ur families 😔✌️”</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>w h e e z e</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>okay my dads yelling at me for being on my phone so i gtg</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>see u tmrw for date night</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>love u babe &lt;3</p><p>
  <b>akira&lt;3</b>
</p><p>love you too tobio &lt;3</p><p>
  <b>akira&lt;3</b>
</p><p>see you tmrw</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_______________________</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>‘tobihoe’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames saved from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> . <b>]</b></p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>help</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>everything okay? what d’you need help with?</p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>tomorrows my date w akira and i dont know what to wear</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>wear ur ‘fuck this shit im out’ sweatshirt</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>w a button up underneath</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>and those ripped jeans u wore to my house last week</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>add converse high tops, cuff the jeans, throw a trench coat over it (its cold out) and bOoM- outfit</p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>thank u kind sir ily</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>no problem &lt;3</p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>tobio and akira had fun on their date. they went to the arcade (tobio destroyed akira in space invaders and then again in mario kart.- akira beat him in ddr tho, so it wasn’t all wins for tobio.) after that, they went to a cafe and got some coffee. from there, they went to a park and then finally, to tobio and tooru’s apartment. tooru wasn’t home so they <strike>fucked</strike> made out for a bit. all in all, a good day. when akira left, tobio showered and when tooru came home they had dinner. it was a rare day where neither setter had practice (tooru was home more often, only going to a few practices- he has entrance exams coming up in a few months, he needs to focus on those- but tobio was still only in the last term of his first year, he had practice 4-6 days a week.) so they popped some popcorn, ordered some pizza and put on a movie. (mean girls, if you were wondering. tooru loves it.) </p><p>
  <strong>___________________________</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>“we know nothing abt kageyama”</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>guys!!!!</p><p>
  <b>hitoka</b>
</p><p>yeah?</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>i found out something!!!</p><p>
  <b>yamaguchi :)</b>
</p><p>what’d u find?</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>BAKEYAMA IS IN CLASS 6 ENGLISH!!!</p><p>
  <b>hitoka</b>
</p><p>what?</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>there's no way. the king’s as dumb as u are</p><p>
  <b>yamaguchi :)</b>
</p><p>yeah sorry hinata but i really dont believe that</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>IM TELLING THE TRUTH!!! HES IN CLASS 6 ENGLISH</p><p>
  <b>hitoka</b>
</p><p>how did you find out?</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>i saw him sitting there on my way to the bathroom</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>he was sitting in the back and he answered one of the teacher’s questions correctly</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima </b>
</p><p>and how would u know if the answer was correct?</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>:0 rude!!!!</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>but i know it was bc i heard the teacher say so</p><p>
  <b>hitoka</b>
</p><p>okay so now we know hes rlly good at english</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>yamaguchi :)</b>
</p><p>okay so one point to hinata</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima </b>
</p><p>and when did we agree to a points system?</p><p>
  <b>yamaguchi :)</b>
</p><p>just now :)</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima </b>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <b>hitoka</b>
</p><p>okay thats fair</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>wait we're all in class,, why r u  guys responding?</p><p>
  <b>hitoka</b>
</p><p>y are u texting us?</p><p>
  <b>yamaguchi :)</b>
</p><p>okay everyone pay attention to ur teachers</p><p>
  <b>hitoka</b>
</p><p>oki</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima </b>
</p><p>fine</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>alrighty</p><p>
  <b>yamaguchi :)</b>
</p><p>good.</p><p>
  <strong>___________________</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>“all payne no liam”</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>hey um is it okay if i vent?</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨ </b>
</p><p>ofc </p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>go for it, we’re listening :)</p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>okay so um im pretty sure iwa-chan hates me</p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>i don’t tell him the shitty stuff about my life bc well,, hes my best friend who i just so happen to be in love with- i dont want to burden him with my problems</p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>he doesn’t need to know that im completely broken inside or that my parents are homophobic and kicked me out, or that i live with one of my kohai who i was a complete and utter asshole to but for some reason loves me and cares about me enough to let me live with him</p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>iwaizumi doesnt need to know that i act all stuck up and confident because i hate myself, that im on antidepressants, that i had a panic attack yesterday morning because of all this pressure i keep putting on myself</p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>i haven’t even come out to him yet- i keep thinking he’ll hate me. and i know that he won't. that he’s not homphobic. he didn’t react badly to kunimi coming out, or makki and mattsun announcing that they were dating- but my brain keeps telling me that he’ll hate me and i keep /believing it/ thinking rationally won't help. there's no rationalizing it. i know that he wont care but my stupid fucking anxiety wont let me actually believe that.</p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>i told mattsun bc i needed /someone/ to know that wasn't u guys- he took it perfectly well and was rlly nice about it. he's there for me when u guys cant be and he cracks jokes that always make me feel a little bit better </p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>he made a joke while we (me, iwa-chan, makki and mattsun) were having lunch- i don't remember what it was but it was something about a panic attack i had</p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>i said something along the lines of ‘mattsun,, i tell u these things in confidence :(‘ its my response anytime he makes a joke like that but i'm always laughing when i say it so he knows ion mean it and iwa looked kinda,,, jealous (?) i guess (maybe that's just me)</p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>then he got mad,, he yelled at me about “not trusting him enough to tell him shit” and “trusting matsukawa more than my own best friend”</p><p>so now i feel like shit</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨ </b>
</p><p>iwaizumi’s an ass. you have no obligation to share this part of your life with him if ur not comfortable- he needs to understand that</p><p>stop feeling guilty. you did nothing wrong. iwaizumi was mad (which is understandable, if we’re being honest) but theres no point in feeling guilty. i know that that wont do anything to make the guilt go away but u have to acknowledge that theres no need to feel like that </p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>i say tell him. (only if ur comfortable ofc) but if he understands  how much shit ur dealing with, he’ll probably shut the fuck up and try his best to be supportive</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>and if he keeps being an asshat, we could always just kill him 🥰</p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>okay, yeah, i think ill do that </p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>is it okay if i add him to this gc? (temporarily, ill kick him later) it’d rlly help if u guys could help explain</p><p>
  <b>[✨fucker✨ cleared the chat history.]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨ </b>
</p><p>okay, whenever ur ready &lt;3</p><p>
  <strong>_____________________</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>‘tsukki’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>tsukki </b>
</p><p>okay but his <em> eyes </em></p><p>
  <b>tsukki </b>
</p><p>they’re  blue- <em> blue. </em></p><p>
  <strong>tsukki </strong>
</p><p>and his a b s</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>yesterday, at practice, he used the bottom of his shirt to wipe his forehead and i actually  d i s i n t e g r a t e d</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>tsukishima kei. did u srsly just wake me up at ass o'clock in the morning to rant about how pretty kageyama is? because if u did ur about to die :)</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>sorry yama- but fr tho,,</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>yes, yes kageyama is very pretty and ur very gay. i know. now go to sleep.</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>i’ll be doing that then- gn</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>night</p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>kageyama has a tattoo.</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>what?</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>ur kidding</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>she’s not!! look!! its on the inside of his pointer finger,,</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>holy shit</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>oh my god he has a tattoo</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>what is it?</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>,,it kinda looks like morse code</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>wait lemme check</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>morse code? that doesnt rlly seem like something the king would do</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>idek anymore :/</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>looks like kageyamas full of surprises</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>okay yeah thats morse code</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>YACHI WHAT THE HELL DONT JUST GO UP TO HIM</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>YACHI- DID U ACTUALLY JUST ASK HIM??!!!</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>chill,, neways- it means “tobio” he got it in the beginning of the year</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>:)</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>miss yachi hitoka what in the actual fuck</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>^^</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>^^^</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>what? i literally just asked him- did u guys forget that was an option?</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>i- one point to yachi ig</p><p>
  <strong>_________________________</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>“all payne no liam”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[‘tooru’ added (1) people]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. <span class="u">Click here to undo</span>.]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>shittykawa what the fuck is this?</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>hey iwaizumi-san</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>kageyama? what is this?</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>hullo :)</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>um hi?? sorry do i know u?</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>probably not lmao</p><p>sato tara, im one of tooru’s friends</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>you’re on a first name basis with oikawa?</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>yep :p</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>uh hey iwa-chan</p><p>um i added u here cuz i wanted to tell u something</p><p>these two are here to help me phrase it (also moral support or sum shit idk)</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>what is it?</p><p><b>tooru</b> </p><p>okay, so um, im gay.</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>thats great and i support u, but did u rlly need to tell me that with these two here too?</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>oh that was just the start- </p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>wdym?</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>theres more</p><p>it's a lot</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>just tell me, itll be fine</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>um well ig we could start with my parents</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan&lt;3</b>
</p><p>what about them?</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>they’re homophobic. my dad kicked me out around may</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>thats why u dont have me over anymore</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>mhm</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>where are u living then? </p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>with me</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>?????</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>i lived alone and offered tooru to come stay with me, it ended up being a more permanent arrangement so now we’re roommates (until he moves out for university ig)</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>and they were roommates</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>oh my god they were roommates</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>?????</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>ignore them</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>oh yeah, i also have anxiety, hate myself, am on antidepressants, and get frequent panic attacks,,, so thats fun ig</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>what the fuck.</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>why didn’t u tell me sooner?</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>because i feel like im a burden and dont want to bother u with my problems :/</p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>You’re not a burden oikawa, you’re my best friend and i love you.</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>i love u too iwa-chan</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>okay that was it</p><p>
  <b>[‘tooru’ removed ‘iwa-chan &lt;3’ from “all payne no liam”]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b </b>
</p><p>you did good tooru, i’m proud of u</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>yup, now all u gotta do is tell him ur in love w him</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>nu-uh. no. absolutely not.</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>why not? it’s obvious he likes u back</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>yeah did u see how jealous he got at tara calling u tooru?</p><p>he’s in love with u man</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b </b>
</p><p>and even if he’s straight or doesn’t like u back, ur friendship is strong enough to withstand that :) </p><p>you’ll be fine tooru &lt;3</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>what if he hates me?</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b </b>
</p><p>he won’t hate u </p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>fine, okay, let’s say i confess,, how would i even go about doing that?</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>just tell him. like ask him if he wants to go on a walk to a park or something and tell him</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>if he says yes u get a boyfriend </p><p>and if he says no u guys stay friends</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>if he says no it gets awkward </p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan:D</b>
</p><p>it won’t. trust me.</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>fine, okay, i’ll confess</p><p>but if he says no u guys are responsible for making me feel better</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b </b>
</p><p>deal.</p><p>
  <strong>_____________________________</strong>
</p><p><em> ‘i grew up in brampton, canada. i lived with my parents and grandpa. my parents were always working so my grandpa was usually the one taking care of me. i speak 3 languages. english, french and japanese. i have a best friend named tara sato whom i’ve known since i was a kid. she’s a year older than me. she’s half indian-half japanese and her dad grew up with my dad. my birthday is on december 22nd and i’m currently 16 years old. i’m a first year at karasuno high school. i live in a tenth story apartment with my friend tooru oikawa. i’m gay and have a boyfriend named akira kunimi. i’m a setter for the volleyball team at my school. </em>’ these are the facts tobio repeats to himself when he feels a panic or anxiety attack coming on. it works for him, but it doesn’t work for tara or tooru. it helps him calm down. that was the case now. he was in class and all of a sudden his heart was chugging like a train, for literally no reason. he asks to go to the bathroom and splashes his face with cold water. he feels better when he gets back to class, and answers one of the teacher’s questions correctly. he was in english class, which was practically the only subject he was good at. (tobio was fine with that. tara had been tutoring him recently- she’s really smart- and he’d been actually understanding what’s going on in his classes. he wasn’t a perfect student but he was passing.- he’d stopped doing study sessions with the other first years on the team, it only made him feel worse about his academic ability) tobio is still absorbed in his thoughts when he hears the lunch bell ring. he absent-mindedly makes his way out of his class, bumping into someone in the process. </p><p>“oh sorr-”</p><p>“bakeyama!! there you are!!” he heard hinata’s voice call out, (at a completely unreasonable volume, may he add) snapping him out of his thoughts. </p><p>“hinata boke!!” he responded. force of habit. “what’re you doing here?” </p><p>“we wanted to have lunch with you.” piped up yachi from behind hinata. </p><p>“yeah, sure.” responded tobio “but i usually eat with one of my friends, is it okay if she joins us?”</p><p>“of course! we’d love to meet her.” responded yachi with a smile. </p><p>“she’ll probably join us in a couple minutes” tobio led them down the hall to the stairwell. then, he started making his way up the stairs, so they followed. after what was entirely too many stairs, the three found themselves on the roof of the school. </p><p>“is this allowed?” asked hinata</p><p>“probably not” responded tobio with a shrug. he took a seat and hinata and yachi did the same. They unpacked their bentos, and began eating.</p><p>“say kageyama, your bento looks really good. who made it?” asked yachi after a few moments of silence.</p><p>“oh i made this myself” responded tobio, “i like to cook in my free time” </p><p>“really? you didn’t strike me as someone who’d know how to cook” tobio sighed slightly at hinata’s response. ‘<em> dumbass.’ </em> he didn’t feel like responding so he just shrugged. just then, the door to the roof opened and entered tara, looking very done with life itself. </p><p>“hey tobio, sorry i’m late, ito-sensei was being an ass.” hinata and yachi both seemed very surprised at the casual way that she used his first name. then even more so when he smiled at her (a real smile, not that creepy grin he did that one time during practice- how do people smile when told to and look <em> actually decent. </em>the fuck?) </p><p>“it’s no problem, i invited some of my friends from the team, i hope you don’t mind” he said, rising to give her a quick kiss on the cheek (a habit he developed back when he was thirteen and realized how much it bothered his annoying cousins to see him so close to a girl- they said that it wasn’t fair that he was gay <em> and </em>he was close enough to a girl to be able to kiss her on the cheek. tobio finds it utterly hilarious.) hinata’s and yachi’s jaws practically hit the floor at that. </p><p>“sato tara, nice to meet you” tara introduced herself, ignoring the state of shock they were in. </p><p>“hi-hinata shouyou”</p><p>“yachi hitoka” they replied, recovering from their states of utter astonishment.  </p><p>lunch goes by smoothly, yachi and hinata spend it chatting with tara- hinata asking her all sorts of questions. yachi complimented her earrings (the ones tobio got her for christmas, they were expensive but they looked amazing on her) she told them that they were a gift from him, and tobio got to revel in their poorly concealed astonishment (and also what seemed like excitement). they also spend a good deal of it talking to tobio. before he knew it, lunch was over and they had to get to class. </p><p>
  <b>'yacchan'</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>okay what the fuck</p><p>
  <b>shouyou</b>
</p><p>i have so much to say</p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>okay first of all can we talk abt sato-san</p><p>shes?? so??? nice???? like,, no offence to kageyama but he doesnt seem like he’d be friends with someone so nice</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>did you see him smile at her? and kiss her on the cheek??? theres no way those two are just friends</p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>i dunno they just seemed like close friends to me :/</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>we probably shouldn’t tell the others till we’re sure</p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>yeah but lets tell them the other stuff </p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>like him being a good cook- i had a bite of his bento and i kinda want to make him my personal chef</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>sAme. its actually not fair </p><p>hes amazing at volleyball, apparently great at english, has a shit ton of fangirls, a girlfriend (?) aND HE CAN COOK</p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>wait he has fangirls? </p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>yeah i thought u knew that,,, he got like 3 confessions just this week</p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>damn</p><p>i would not want to be sato-san </p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>yeah ig having a bunch of girls crushing on ur boyfriend cant be fun</p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>okay so: things to tell the gc</p><p>1) he has fangirls</p><p>2) he can cook- like rlly well </p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>yep!! </p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>okay but like can we talk abt how pretty sato-san is? like that acc cant be fair</p><p>ik im dating kenma but like,, </p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>its rlly not fair tho</p><p>like if those two rlly r dating,, they’d be the pretty couple everyone is jealous of</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>no printer just fax</p><p>
  <b>yacchan</b>
</p><p>did u rlly just- nvm</p><p>
  <b>“we know nothing abt kageyama”</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>okay we (hinata and i) found some stuff,, we’ll be taking a point each per thing we learned :)</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>1) kageyama has a shit ton of fangirls,, like he’s been asked out 3 times this week (im pretty sure he said no to all of them)</p><p>2) he can cook- like rlly well,, i had a bite of his bento (that he made himself) and i kinda wanna kidnap him and make him my personal chef</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>no one will be kidnapping anyone</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>okay 2 points to hinata and yachi each</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>thx luv </p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>...</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>okay im gonna pay attention to my teacher now</p><p>
  <strong>___________________</strong>
</p><p>it was wednesday and neither tobio nor tara had anything to do. so, they got together and decided to go to that cafe tara’s been wanting to go to. it was a pretty quiet part of town (they live in the <em> suburbs, </em>it’s always quiet) and there weren't may people in the shop. they walked in and gave their orders, (a mocha and a cinnamon roll for tara and an iced coffee and a cupcake for tobio) then they sat down at a table by a window. a few minutes later someone comes to their table with their orders, they thank them politely and go back to their conversation. tobio catches a few guys around their age staring at tara and gives them his sharpest glare. don't they know its rude to stare? he’s vaguely aware of some other people looking their way, but no one seems like they’d approach them (those boys looked like they might tho, and tobio wasn’t having that.) the coffee is good, they should come here more often. he and tara talk about anything and everything, just like they’ve done countless times before. the familiar flow of conversations with her, and the feeling of comfort sitting here, in some cafe with his best friend gives him a nostalgia-like feeling in his chest. tobio had missed this, back when tara was still in brampton, back in middle school. middle school when he had no one. when tooru hated him, then his friends abandoned him. middle school when he moved to an unfamiliar country (that he was just supposed to <em> know how to live in </em>, just because his parents had lived here.) when he was nicknamed ‘king of the court’, when his grandfather died. middle school when his only friend was over 10,000 kilometres away from him. he had missed it. he’d cherish it, now. he wouldn’t let go.</p><p>
  <strong>____________________</strong>
</p><p>it was wednesday and he and yamaguchi had finished studying. they were hungry and kei wanted something sweet, so that's how they ended up at kei’s favorite cafe. when they walked in, the first thing kei noticed was the hushed voices and how everyone was looking in the same direction. they all seemed to be looking at the same thing (person?). so, naturally, he looks. and kei was not at all prepared for what he saw next. sitting at the table everyone was staring at, was kageyama tobio. not only that, but it was kageyama tobio in casual clothes. (a t-shirt tucked into ripped jeans, with an expensive looking belt and a brown knitted cardigan over it.) (kei was not at all prepared to see kageyama in a fucking <em> cardigan </em>) next to kageyama, was a girl. a pretty girl. with bright skin the color of caramel, long wavy hair, gorgeous brown eyes, framed with long eyelashes. (kei may be gay, but he could always appreciate a pretty girl) the girl (presumably someone kageyama knew, considering how they were talking animatedly and sitting at the same table) was wearing a pretty yellow sundress and reaching to take a sip of kageyama’s iced coffee. kei looks away. after he and yamaguchi order, kei points out kageyama to him. yamaguchi gives him a sympathetic look, that kei ignores, and instead pulls out his phone to text the group. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“we know nothing abt kageyama”</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>the king’s at the cafe yamaguchi and i are at</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>he’s here with a girl</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>describe her</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>light brown skin, brown wavy hair that goes a little ways past her shoulder, she’s kind of short- taller than hinata tho, she’s wearing a yellow dress</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>hey!!!</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>she and kageyama seem close, i think i just heard her call him by his first name</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>her name is sato tara!! she had lunch with hinata kageyama and i</p><p>she’s a second year </p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>we think she’s dating kageyama</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>wouldn't he tell us he he had a gf tho?</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>when has he ever told us anything? its gotten to the point where we literally have to look for answers ourselves</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>kageyama’s just a private person, he has no problem telling people things if they ask- like when yachi asked about his tattoo, he told her :D</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘yama’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>tsukki</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>look, im sorry he’s dating that girl, i really am</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>u told me to hurry up and confess before someone else did, and i was too late. thats my own fault. ill be okay, dont worry about me</p><p><b>yama</b> </p><p>tsukki.</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>shut up, yamaguchi</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>sorry tsukki, but u cant just keep ignoring ur feeling like this</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>fucking watch me</p><p>
  <b>[‘kei’ is offline]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>____________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘yA bOiKaWa’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>tobio-chan guess what! </p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>what?</p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>i got our coaches to set up a practice match!! </p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>get ready to lose &lt;3</p><p>
  <b>yA bOiKaWa</b>
</p><p>u wish &lt;33</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>“c r o w s”</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> <b>.]</b></p><p> <b>daichi-san</b></p><p>okay i have news</p><p>
  <b>suga-san</b>
</p><p>hm?</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>what is it?</p><p>
  <b>daichi-san</b>
</p><p>we have a practice match with aoba johsai next week</p><p>be prepared</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>GRAND KING!!</p><p>
  <b>tanaka-san</b>
</p><p>we’re going to crush them.</p><p>
  <b>ennoshita-san</b>
</p><p>damn straight</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>right um actually,, speaking of seijoh,, i have something i wanted to tell u guys</p><p>
  <b>suga-san</b>
</p><p>go for it, we’re listening :)</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>i’m gay.</p><p>
  <b>ennoshita-san</b>
</p><p>thats great kageyama, thanks for telling us :)</p><p>
  <b>noya-san</b>
</p><p>we support u!!!!!</p><p>
  <b>tanaka-san</b>
</p><p>^^^</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>wait what?</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>i mean- i support u and im glad u told us!!! but what abt sato-san?</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>what about her?</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>aren’t u two dating???</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>no??? we’re not??</p><p>
  <b>suga-san</b>
</p><p>who’s sato-san?</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>my friend</p><p>
  <b>suga-san</b>
</p><p>oh okay</p><p>
  <b>narita-san</b>
</p><p>wait, what does this have to do with aoba johsai</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>right thanks for reminding me</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>i’m dating kunimi akira</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>oh</p><p>
  <b>suga-san</b>
</p><p>??</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>nothing</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>so u get to see ur boyfriend at the practice match :D </p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>mhm :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘tsukki’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <span class="u"><b>Click here to undo</b></span> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>honestly at this point, im just going to have to learn to live with being in love with him</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>because apparently, there’s no getting over kageyama tobio</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>i really don’t know what to say tsukki, but im here if u want to talk, or if u want a hug</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>it sucks even more knowing he’s gay because now i know i wasn’t even a choice</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>can u come over? a hug sounds pretty good rn</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the fine art of bullshit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the aoba johsai / karasuno practice match + a sleepover !!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to be done and uploaded by yesterday but im a mess so ur getting it today (its 3:30 am,,)<br/>im a huge fucking mess #rElAtAbLe<br/>uhhhh so heres the ch. hope it doesn't suck :D<br/>tw- panic attack<br/>also: listen to la vie en rose by edith paif<br/>ignore any spelling mistakes pls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“all payne no liam”</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo</b> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>HEY HEY YOU YOU</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>I DON’T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND </p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b </b>
</p><p>NO WAY NO WAY </p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>HEY HEY YOU YOU</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND </p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>DODODODODHUDHUDHUDHUN</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>HEY HEY YOU YOU</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>I KNOW THAT YOU LIKE ME</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>NO WAY NO WAY </p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>YOU KNOW IT’S NOT A SECRET </p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>HEY HEY YOU YOU</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>DODODODODHUDHUDHUDHUN</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>,,why are we like this? </p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>wait acc i know</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>✨mental illness✨</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>✨homophobia✨</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>✨childhood trauma✨</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>the fact that we all sent that at the same time-</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>i love that for us</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>we all need help</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>that we do</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>neways,, tara-chan u coming to watch our practice match?</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>mhm, i’m on my way there now :)</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>why was i not informed of tara coming to watch us play?</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>
  <b>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</b>
</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>alr we’re at karasuno now so i gtg </p><p>love u idiots</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>love u too</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>as you should 😌✨</p><p>
  <b>tobio-chan :D</b>
</p><p>lmao tara-</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>wOw oKaY</p><p>
  <b>tooru</b>
</p><p>i see how it is</p><p>
  <b>tara-chan d(^-^)b</b>
</p><p>askdjahbv love u too &lt;3</p><p>
  <strong>__________________________</strong>
</p><p>the week had passed fairly uneventfully.  soon enough, it was time for the practice match with aoba johsai. kei wasn’t really looking forward to it. the main reason being that he didn’t want to have to see kageyama, his crush, interacting with his boyfriend. kei was on good terms with kunimi after the training camp, (the both of them being very don’t-talk-to-me and shut-the-fuck-up people.- they preferred not to be around loud, energetic people is what kei means-) but recent developments made it so that kei kinda, sorta, might hate kunimi just a little bit- (‘<em> what does he have that i don’t?’ </em> kei would find himself wondering late at night, he hates that the stupid king does this to him, makes him so- so <em> pathetic </em>) </p><p>
  <strong>__________________________</strong>
</p><p>kei didn’t like this one bit. aoba johsai was here now, and karasuno was lining up to greet them. the captains and vice-captains shook hands, and so did the rest of them. kei saw kageyama, who was standing next to him, (and no, kei didn’t stand next to him on purpose) (he totally did) give his boyfriend a quick kiss. kei felt the now familiar dull ache of jealousy mixed with longing in his chest. then, the teams shifted a little and the next thing he knew, oikawa was tackling kageyama into a probably-bone-crushing hug. (kei was pretty sure that no one was expecting that) (the surprise hit him harder when kageyama <em> hugged him back </em>.) </p><p>they separated, then kageyama burst out laughing. (presumably because of everyone’s shock being so apparent) it was the most gorgeous sound kei had ever heard. and no, kei wasn't exaggerating. kageyama’s laugh made his cheeks heat up (he hoped to god that his blush wasn’t obvious) and his heart skip a beat.</p><p>“i’m sorry-“ kageyama wheezed, “it’s just- <em> your faces.” </em> </p><p>oikawa laughed along with him, and everyone had half a mind to close their gaping mouths. </p><p>oikawa glanced at something behind kei, and grinned. </p><p>“tobio-chan” he punched kageyama playfully, “i didn’t know you had <em> fangirls! </em>” oikawa was referring to the group of girls that would now come to their practices and cheer on kageyama. (kei  has no idea how yachi had managed not to notice. they’re really loud. and annoying.) kageyama mumbled something that kei couldn’t make out</p><p>“oh!” oikawa exclaimed, “there’s tara-chan” he grabbed kageyama by the wrist and kageyama let him drag him over to the gym door. kei saw them (‘them’ mainly just being oikawa) waving to the same pretty girl in the yellow dress at the cafe. sato, kei thought her name was. sato tara. he watched as oikawa gave her a hug (also as iwaizumi fumed at that) and as kageyama gave her a kiss on the cheek (kei completely understood how iwaizumi was feeling right now) they said some things kei couldn’t hear and came back to where everyone else was standing. sato chose to sit down close to the court, rather than the balcony where the other girls were standing. kei had no idea why, seeing as the balcony offered a much better view. but oh well, to each their own. </p><p>
  <strong>________________________</strong>
</p><p>tara had sat on the edge of the court, but still close enough to the door where there was no risk of being hit by a stray volleyball. (hopefully- you never know with karasuno) the teams got into their positions and tobio sent tooru a teasing smirk. </p><p>“hey tooru,” tobio could tell that it surprised the people around him that he was calling tooru by his given name, but tobio really couldn’t care less.</p><p>“hm?”</p><p>“whoever loses has to buy lunch for the rest of us.” he proposed “i say ramen.” he turned to tara “what about you?” </p><p>“ramen sounds good”</p><p>“okay, ramen it is.” tooru just threw up the serve toss and rolled his eyes before jumping. noya received it and tobio snapped into focus. he set it perfectly to tanaka, but it was blocked by kindaichi. daichi received it this time, and sent it straight back to tobio, who opted to set it to asahi for a back attack.</p><p>both teams played their best, occasionally trying out new techniques. tooru sending playful taunts at tobio as they played and tobio reciprocating. tobio also enjoyed sending small smiles to akira whenever he made a good play. (he always got flustered, and akira was adorable when he was flustered) </p><p>about half way through the first set, with seijoh in the lead, tobio began to feel the uncomfortable heaviness of anxiety settling in the pit of his stomach. he was sure it had nothing to do with the game, but it had to be <em> something </em>. he had absolutely no idea what had caused it. but he wasn’t going to try and figure that out now, in the middle of a match, so tobio ignored it and kept playing. </p><p>seijoh was now at set point. karasuno was fighting hard, but they seemed to be losing their leverage. tobio felt like shit. first it was a sloppy set, then he felt his breathing become more shallow. his heart was beating fast and he could practically feel it in his throat. his palms were sweating and he was finding it harder to focus. tobio recognized this as the beginning of a panic attack. seijoh scored their point and won the first set. tobio stumbled out of the gym doors, mumbling something to tooru who was beaming at him saying something about tobio owing him and tara ramen. tobio needed to get away. what would happen if someone saw him like this? they’d hate him, they’d all pity him, they’d leave him like his last team, what would they think if they saw him having a panic attack right outside the gym? tobio unknowingly dug his perfectly filed nails into his palms in an effort to ground himself. he hugged his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on them. he sat there, curled up into a pitiful ball in front of the gym, for god knows how long until he distantly heard someone approach. he was about to punch them, kick them, anything to <em> get them away from him </em>. “go away” he mumbled. “leave me alone” “go away go away goawaygoawaygoaway” he felt the person come up behind him, tobio swung his arm but missed, this causing him to fall deeper into panic. </p><p>“shh, tobio, hi, it’s me. it’s tara. is it alright if i can come near you?” tara. tobio mustered up a nod. she came up behind him, staying a bit back, giving him some space. </p><p>“you’re doing great love, you’ll be okay. it’s just a panic attack it’ll be over soon. breathe with me, okay? in and out. inhale, that’s one, exhale, two, inhale again, you’re doing great, that’s three, and exhale, four.” tobio’s breathing had somewhat returned to normal now, tara’s calming words helping to ground him. </p><p>“is it alright if i touch you?” she asked after a few moments. tobio nodded again, mouth feeling a bit too dry to talk much right now. she sat next to him and put his head on her lap, like they used to do when they were kids. she lazily played with his hair, singing a french song she’d gotten stuck in her head when she was 11. </p><p>« ...quand il me prends dans ses bras qu’il me parle tout bas, je vois la vie en rose... » she sang, her voice bringing him right back to when he was 12 and they were lying in a field in montreal (they were attending someone’s wedding. tobio couldn’t remember whose) tara singing this song softly and his head in her lap, the sun shining in the field around the both of them as they lay protected by the shade of a tree. tobio closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of the sunlight on his skin and his best friend’s melodic voice. </p><p>“you feel up to talking to tooru? he noticed you were having an attack, he’s worried”</p><p>“sure, just him, right?” tara smiled at him kindly,</p><p>“‘course”</p><p>tara went and got tooru. so now, the three of them sat in front of the gym. tobio’s head in tara’s lap and her head on tooru’s shoulder.</p><p>“hey did you know wren’s getting married?” tara asked tooru. they always left the conversation open, so tobio could join in if he so pleased, but no one was prompting him to talk. tobio was grateful for that.</p><p>“really? they didn’t mention anyone last time they visited.”</p><p>“yeah, remember hayden? wren proposed to her a couple days ago. they called me the next day and showed me hayden’s ring.”</p><p>“wait, wren and hayden are together?” asked tooru</p><p>“mhm, they want to get married in the next couple of months” tara replied</p><p>“that’s great, i’m really happy for them.”</p><p>the two talked and joked as they always did. when tooru brought up that tobio would be paying for lunch for the three of them, tobio was feeling much better. he stood up, </p><p>“double or nothing” he challenged. tooru smirked and stood up as well </p><p>“deal” tara laughed at her friend’s antics and took tooru’s hand. little did the three of them know that when they walked into that gym, everything was going to go to shit.</p><p>when the three of them walked back into the gym, akira grabbed tobio by the hand and led him back outside.</p><p>“we need to talk.” that sentence alone made tobio anxious. what did he want to talk about? was he mad at him? couldn’t he see that tobio was in no mood to talk? tobio took a deep breath and followed akira outside. </p><p>“okay, what about?” </p><p>“<em>what the fuck was</em> <em>that?”</em></p><p>“what was what?” akira clenched his jaw, gesturing wildly to the place tobio was curled up just minutes earlier. “use your words akira”</p><p>“you had a panic attack.”</p><p>“that i did. what about it?” ‘<em> yeah, i just had a panic attack. so maybe don't tell me “we need to talk”. you’re scaring me.’ </em></p><p>“why didn’t you let me help?”</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“i tried to help. i went up to you, but you shoved me away and ran outside.”</p><p>did he? fuck. “did i? sorry, i don’t really know what was going on around me. but, um, during a panic attack i don’t really like people near me.”</p><p>“you didn’t seem to mind when it was sato-san” </p><p>“i’m comfortable with her. plus, she went about it the right way.”</p><p>“so you’re not comfortable with me?”</p><p>“that’s not what i said.”</p><p>“it’s what you implied.” tobio was tired of this. </p><p>“it really isn’t. tara’s been dealing with my panic attacks for years. she knows how to approach me and what to say. she’s helpful.”</p><p>akira rolled his eyes. couldn’t he at least <em> try </em> to understand?</p><p>“okay yeah, say she does help with the attacks,” the ‘which i doubt’ goes unsaid. “why couldn’t i talk to you afterwards? when sato-san came to get oikawa-san?”</p><p>“because i only felt like talking to tooru” akira looked like he was about to speak but tobio cut him off “it’s the first time you’ve seen me have an attack, if i talked to you i’d get overwhelmed.”</p><p>“okay, that’s understandable but i still don’t get why you’re so comfortable with sato-san. even more so than you are with your <em> boyfriend </em>. and why oikawa-san of all people?”</p><p>“i’ve known and been friends with tara my whole life, of course i’m comfortable with her. she’s my best friend. and i literally live with tooru, you know this. the both of them have seen me have attacks countless times. they know how to handle it. you don’t.” tobio sighed when akira looked just as indifferent as he had before tobio had explained. honestly, they’d had this same argument at least a thousand times before. maybe more. tobio was tired of it. akira just couldn’t seem to understand that tobio had anxiety. that he got panic attacks, that he didn’t do well with new people, that sometimes he couldn’t read social cues, that he had really low self esteem and always thought everyone was judging him. akira didn't understand that he couldn’t control it. that he had a small handful of people he’d trust with his life. this small handful included akira, yes, but it also included tara, tooru, miwa, his parents and wren. akira just wasn’t getting it. and it was really starting to annoy tobio. he didn’t expect a perfect boyfriend. that was unrealistic. tobio just expected akira to <em> at least try- </em>try to understand, try to listen to what tobio has to say, instead of brushing it off like he’d said the most stupid thing akira’d ever heard. he expected akira to at least try to be there for him, instead of blowing him off to hang out with kindaichi, or whatever the fuck he was doing instead. in tobio’s opinion, he was being reasonable. (tara and tooru had agreed with him when he had vented in the ‘all payne no liam’ group chat) tobio had had enough of akira’s bullshit. he was done giving second chances. so that was why, after akira had finished saying what he said next, (it was complete bullshit by the way, he’d completely ignored tobio’s explanation and asked the same questions once again) tobio decided that was that. he was going to break up with akira.</p><p>“i think we should break up.” tobio said. it had a finality to it, so tobio knew that his point had gotten across to akira.</p><p>“what?” akira asked. he was confused. tobio suppressed an eyeroll.</p><p>“i think we should break up.” tobio repeated</p><p>“why would you think that?” tobio almost laughed. ‘<em> why would you think that?’ </em> - the sheer audacity. the gym was almost eerily silent, tobio noted instead of responding. the teams were probably eavesdropping. <em> ‘let them.’ </em> tobio really couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck. he should probably answer akira’s question. he didn’t feel like listing out the countless reasons why this relationship was draining, so he said this, instead</p><p>“i just can’t do this anymore.”</p><p>“what the fuck does that even mean” tobio sighed heavily. ‘<em> it means you should shut up and fuck off’ </em> is what he didn’t say.</p><p>“it means i’m tired”</p><p>“tired of what?”</p><p>“of us. of being a couple. of dating you” akira looked shocked, and tobio suppressed an eyeroll for what seemed like the hundredth time in the span of five minutes. he continued, “i just had a panic attack, and instead of being sympathetic like, say, a <em> good </em>boyfriend, you brought me outside and fucking interrogated me on why my two closest friends knew how to help. i’m tired of dealing with your bullshit. we’re done.”</p><p>“tobio-“</p><p>“don’t ‘tobio’ me. get the fuck out of my sight.” tobio snapped, turning to head back into the gym. face expressionless, and feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>“fine.” he heard akira respond, still where he was standing earlier.</p><p>when he entered the gym, everyone from karasuno (and tooru and tara) had varying levels of concern on their faces. tobio ignored their concern (it was a kind gesture, really, but he felt pitied- he didn’t like that) opting to turn to tooru,</p><p>“second set, double or nothing. loser has to pay for ramen and pizza for movie night” he smirked challengingly, </p><p>“you’re on.”</p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>both teams played their best for the second set. tobio threw himself into the game, setting his feelings and thoughts aside. playing his hardest. as it turns out, this is a good strategy, seeing as they won the second set. tensions were high, and akira threw him a dirty look every time he made a good play, but they won nonetheless.</p><p>soon, it was time for aoba johsai to go home. they packed up their things and lined up to say goodbye. akira gave him a cold glare and tobio finally indulged in letting himself roll his eyes. screw being the bigger person. the girls smiled and waved  at tobio as they left the gym. he waved back, just to be polite. (he’s about 99% sure they didn’t hear his and akira’s argument- thankfully, tobio’s pretty sure that if it got out to the rest of the school that he was gay he’d die of embarrassment) when tara was going to leave, she said bye to tobio and he jogged over to ask if she was staying over tonight (the three of them- tooru tara and tobio- have weekly movie nights, tara usually spends the night there.) she nodded, waved goodbye to ennoshita (tobio thinks that they’re in the same class) and left. </p><p>cleaning up they gym, everyone constantly sent tobio sympathetic looks. it was annoying, but it's not like tobio couldn’t really speak up against it. hinata even went as far as coming up to him and actually just asking if he was okay. once yamaguchi chimed in, moving back to toronto seemed like a very appealing option. his exact words were “it’s okay to feel upset, you broke up with your boyfriend. that can’t have been easy. we just want you to know that we’re here if you need us.” tobio had to mentally talk himself out of fleeing the country. the only thing that got him through the cringe-fest that was cleaning up the gym was the fact that tara was currently making cookies and setting up the living room for movie/game night. (she has keys to their apartment, so it isn’t breaking and entry)</p><p>
  <strong>____________________________</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>‘we know nothing abt kageyama’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo</b> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>okay anyone wanna explain what the hell happened back there at the practice match?</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>like did kageyama and kunimi break up? what were they even fighting about?</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>tsukki and hinata, u two were the closest </p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>what happened? srsly, that was terrifying</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>the king had a panic attack after the first set</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>before his argument with his (ex) boyfriend</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>yeah, i heard him tell kunimi</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>thats y he ran out</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>a panic attack. arent those like,, rlly bad?</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>like ur breathing quickens (?)</p><p>and ur heart is racing but not the good kind (???) </p><p>u become overwhelmed(?????) i dont rlly know- ive never had one</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>we’re all fucking clueless but that sounds terible </p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>why would kunimi drag his boyfriend outside and yell at him after he went thru that?</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>maybe cuz he’s a shit boyfriend</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>i mean- thats how it seemed when the his majesty dumped him</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>tsukishima oh my gOd</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>wait but /what did he say/</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>he asked kageyama why he didnt let him help during his panic attack</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>he was like ‘i dont like ppl near me’ and kunimi asked why he didnt mind when it was sato-san</p><p>yamayama-kun explained himself (it seemed reasonable to me but idk) and kunimi asked why he didnt talk to him later like he did the grand king (idk whats going on there but i think we should investigate) </p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>he answered the question, but kunimi totally ignored it, and then he just kinda,, broke up with him</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>honestly that seems fair</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>^^ </p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>fr good for him</p><p>
  <strong>_________________________</strong>
</p><p>when tobio got home, the apartment smelled like cookies and tara was playing uno with tooru (she was completely destroying him, by the way) he took a shower and changed into comfortable clothes (roots sweats, his dad brought them from a roots in canada last time he was over) he dried his hair and checked his phone. he had about 5 or 6 concerned messages from his team. ugh. maybe he could just not respond? leave them on read? no, they’d just worry more and he’d get an earful from tanaka. he responded to the texts, it was basically the same response for all of them. ‘yeah, im fine dw but thanks for checking in” a variation here or there if they added anything extra to their text. he turned off his phone, putting it in the pocket of his sweatpants and walking into the kitchen to grab a cookie. </p><p>“these are great tara, thanks.” he grabbed a couple more on a plate as well as a glass of milk to go with it. he walked over to the living room, placing them on the coffee table and taking a seat on the floor, even though the couch was empty. there was a movie already playing on the tv, about a quarter way through. coraline, if he had to guess. tara had always liked that one. he leaned back against the couch he was sitting in front of and enjoyed the movie. tooru grabbed the cookie out of his hand, tobio just laughed, lightly smacking him on the arm and grabbing a new one. </p><p>the pizza came halfway through their second movie. tooru stood up, not bothering to pause it (it was some desi movie. tooru was really only watching for the ‘hot protagonist and amazing dancing’- his words, not tobio’s) he paid (after tobio had reminded him that he’d lost the bet) and brought it back to where they were seated on the floor. </p><p>it was 2:40am and they were on their sixth movie. they weren't really paying attention to it, it was really only background noise. they were playing monopoly. tooru was winning by a landslide. none of them were the least bit tired, currently arguing over who’s turn it is. tobio honestly had no clue, he was just sitting back and watching tara and tooru fight about it. the pizza was finished, and so were the cookies. tobio stood up and went to grab a glass of water.</p><p>“oh hey are you going to the kitchen? can you grab me coffee crisp?”</p><p>“and a pocky for me”</p><p>tobio grabbed his friends’ snacks and his glass of water and returned to the living room. </p><p>“i'm tired of monopoly. d’you guys wanna play mario kart?”</p><p>“rainbow road. i’ll crush your asses.”</p><p>“keep dreaming babes” tara pushed tooru and he burst into giggles. which caused <em> tobio </em> to burst into giggles and tara to follow.</p><p>it was 3:00 in the morning and tara, tooru, and tobio were still on the living room floor, laughing their asses off at pretty much nothing. they should probably sleep soon. they had school in the morning. tobio stood up and stretched. </p><p>“guys. its like, three in the morning. we should sleep”</p><p>“nooo.” tooru whined “it’s still so early”</p><p>“we have school tomorrow.”</p><p>“fuuuuck. i have morning practice tomorrow”</p><p>“still think its too early?”</p><p>“coffee.” is tara’s response, standing up as well and offering tooru her hand</p><p>“probably. eh, that's future tooru’s problem.” </p><p>“you should probably be nicer to future tooru” she responded. tooru shrugged, lazily making his way to the bathroom to shower (he showers at night) and brush his teeth. </p><p>tara and tobio made their way to tobio’s room. she went into the drawer he keeps some of her clothes in, and grabbed an oversized shirt. (it was really one of tobios, but she had claimed it as hers a while back, so he just kept it in her drawer now.) tooru was done in the bathroom, so the both of them went next. (neither of them had to shower, so they just brushed their teeth at the same time.) tara changed, (this always reminded tobio of that one tweet: “if a girl changes in from of you, she’s either really interested in you or you got level 99 friendzoned” for tobio its the second, but like, he’s gay. so it’s not really being friendzoned as much as it is being close. okay tobio’s gonna stop thinking and brush his teeth and change into pajamas now. the two of them sleepily made their way back to tobio’s room and laid down on the bed. (they’ve been friends since they were kids, they've shared a bed a thousand times and then some) tobio fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. (that almost never happens, but tobio finds it almost heavenly when it does) tara fell asleep soon after, and for the first time in what felt like forever, things seemed okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uM idk what to say but leave kudos and comments gRrR<br/>im sleep deprived so im probably gonna pass out for like 12 hrs<br/>love u guys n im sorry i broke kagekuni up so quickly (but like,, they were dysfunctional)<br/>oh yA don't use fics as help if u/someone u know is going through a panic attack,, i based this off of what helps me when i have one, but that might not work for you/them &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sleepover held in hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tobio speaks french and invites the first years to a sleepover</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hows it going? i hope ur doing good, here's the update u've been waiting for :)<br/>it's 3:12am and i need some sleep so im gonna do that</p><p>tw- underage drinking (its not that bad, but read at ur own risk)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the next day, when kageyama walked into the club room, he was on the phone, talking in way too fast french (or at least kei thinks it was french) kei caught a couple of words here and there, but he hadn’t the slightest clue what the setter was saying.  some of these words and phrases included: «je ne sais pas»,  «casse-toi» and «au revoir»  kei had no idea what any of it meant <strike>but it was really hot</strike>. kageyama hung up the call, and seemed to be texting someone. the team just stood there. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘all liam no payne’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo.</b> <b>]</b></p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>eeeeeeeeee</p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>??????</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3 </b>
</p><p>i am: confusion</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>check ur mail idiots</p><p>(a/n: *spongebob voice* five minutes later)</p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>HOLY SHIT!1!1! :D</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>THE WEDDING IS 6 WEEKS FROM NOW- </p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>told u they’d invite all of us B)</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>and before u say anything- ur family tooru.</p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>fuck yeah he is</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>&lt;33 </p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>but how’re me and tobio gonna pay for the plane tickets? </p><p>
  <strong>daphne &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>ur dad'll pay for u but like,,</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>uncle hiroki</p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>my dad</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>hey same braincell :)</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>okay, yeah</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>but isn’t it gonna be a desi (indian?) wedding? </p><p>cuz like,, wren’s desi- and they said they wanted a cultural wedding</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>we’ll deal w all that later,,</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>right now we have to focus on clearing our schedules and getting tickets</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>i should be free (i’ll still check tho)</p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>i just have practice, so i have to tell coach that i wont be there a few days in advance</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>i never plan anything ahead of time neways so we’re good</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>alright !! we’re going to wren and hayden’s wedding :D</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘we know nothing abt kageyma’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo.]</b></p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>was he speaking spanish?</p><p>
  <b>kei </b>
</p><p>no i’m pretty sure that’s french</p><p> </p><p>“yamayama-kun, you know french?” asked hinata.</p><p>“hm? yeah, that was one of my friends noah. he’s from montreal.” </p><p>“montreal?” it was yamaguchi who spoke next, “isn’t that in canada or something?”</p><p>“mhm, it’s in quebec” said kageyama, shrugging like he hadn’t just dropped a bomb. ‘<em> oh yeah, i speak probably fluent french. not a big deal’ </em> kei let out a breath and finished changing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>‘we know nothing abt kageyama’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo</b> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>okay at this point i feel like none of us r even doing this for the money</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>lol yeah at this point i’m just curious </p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>^^^</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>so should we like just cancel the bet then?? continue investigating but none of us have to pitch in any money</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>sounds good to me</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>yeah i’m down</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>okay then</p><p>
  <b>hinata </b>
</p><p>i feel like we should get his social media or something </p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>wait that’s actually a good idea</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>wow shrimpy finally had a somewhat decent idea</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>it’s a fuckin miracle</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>shut up saltyshima!!</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>okay wait who’s gonna ask him?</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>i’ll do it :D</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>kk</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘boke’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo.</b> <b>]</b></p><p>
  <b>boke</b>
</p><p>BAKAYAMA</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>what?</p><p>
  <b>boke</b>
</p><p>do u have social media and stuff?</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>yeah????</p><p>
  <b>boke</b>
</p><p>what is it?</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>@tobiokagay for instagram twitter and all that stuff</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>and i’m not giving you my reddit or tumblr </p><p>
  <b>boke</b>
</p><p>is it okay if i share this with the rest of the first years?</p><p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p><p>go for it</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘we know nothing abt kageyama’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo.</b> <b>]</b></p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>I GOT IT</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>what is it?</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>@tobiokagay for instagram twitter and i don’t remember what else he said but yeah</p><p>
  <b>yachi </b>
</p><p>oh okay i’ll go check out his profile</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>he also said he has reddit and tumblr but he isn’t giving it to me :&lt;</p><p> </p><p>kei typed the username into the search bar, clicking the first result that came up. his display name was ‘tobio’. his given name. he had his pronouns in his bio, as well as a simple heart. he had lots of followers, which was expected, given that he was a national volleyball player (and that he was really attractive) kei scrolled through his posts. he had quite a bit. there's a picture of him (looking absolutely stunning) and some other people (friends? maybe family?) in front of a location kei doesn’t know. the caption is in english (french maybe?) kei clicks the ‘translate’ button, and tries to decipher the broken japanese written before him. ‘help, noah’s being a [cannot translate]’ what the fuck? that last part was probably some slang of some sort, but the horrible translation was pissing him off. and who’s noah? he assumes that it’s the one of the other guys in the picture. kei recalls the phonecall this morning, maybe it was the same noah? he scrolls through a few more of kageyama’s pictures, liking them as he goes along (he’s pretty sure he’ll hate himself for that later, but oh well. it is what it is.) he comes along a picture of kageyama shirtless, at a beach somewhere. the picture seems fairly recent (kageyama had a lot of posts) kageyama looked ethereal. kei knows he says (thinks?) it a lot, but it really is true. kageyama’s looks were beyond words. his skin was sunkissed, his blue eyes shining bright in the light. he was smiling, his smile bright enough to rival the sun (in kei’s humble opinion, although he may be a <em> little </em>biased) he decided to follow him and that’s that. (a/n: wHiPpEd)</p><p>
  <strong>_______________________</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>‘✨fucker✨’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo</b> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>hey guess what i just found out</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>what?</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>apparently the other first yrs on my team wanna learn more about me??? </p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>like they have a bet type thing going where whoever learns the most about me wins </p><p>but like,, there’s no prize- they’re doing it for curiosity’s sake and iM</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>we love that</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>how’d u find out?</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>i heard hinata and yachi talking abt it earlier</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>bitches aint subtle</p><p>✨<b>fucker</b> ✨</p><p>so u gonna mess with them or r u gonna be a boring hoe</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>mess with them.</p><p>✨<b>fucker</b> ✨</p><p>u should invite them to ur place for a sleepover or something (invite me too and make sure tooru’s free- yanno,, to give them the full effect of ur apt)</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>ngl that acc sounds kinda fun- </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘first year crows’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo</b> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>okay i have an idea</p><p>
  <b>yamaguchi</b>
</p><p>thats terrifying</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>good ideas only</p><p>
  <b>boke</b>
</p><p>what is it???</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>i dont know if that sentence scares or excites me</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>mood</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>i was thinking maybe u guys could come to my house for a sleepover :)</p><p>
  <b>boke</b>
</p><p>YES</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>okay that sounds like fun</p><p>
  <b>yamaguchi</b>
</p><p>im in!!</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>ig i can come    </p><p>(a/n: tsukki, luv, no one’s falling for the whole disinterested act just admit it- yes, i’m aware that i’m the one writing this, but like,, its more fun if he’s stupid)</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>k would today work for u guys?</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>im free</p><p>
  <b>boke</b>
</p><p>^</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>^^</p><p>
  <b>yamaguchi</b>
</p><p>^^^</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>alright</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>is it okay if i invite tara? ik yachi was saying something abt hanging out w her so,,</p><p>
  <b>yamaguchi</b>
</p><p>id love for sato-san to come :)</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>um alr u guys can come to my house later today</p><p>[location sent]</p><p> </p><p>kei was freaking out. this was the first time he would ever be so much as stepping foot into kageyama’s home- let alone <em> sleeping over. </em> he walked with yamaguchi, chatting absentmindedly. kei didn't have slightest clue what his best friend was saying. he was too busy imagining what kageyama’s house would be like. he’d have a fairly western home, kei thought. based off of his instagram, he preferred a western style. his family seemed like they’d be kind. maybe one of his parents is really sweet and nice, and the other is where kageyama gets his temper from. he seems like an only child. and kei doesn’t think that their family would have any pets. the location he had sent was the address of an apartment building. it was one of the more, if not the most, luxurious buildings in their area. his family seemed well off. enough to afford a house, kei thinks. maybe his parents travel a lot and can’t be bothered to deal with a house? yeah, that explanation made sense. kei feels his phone buzz in his pocket, he checks it. a text from kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘king’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo</b> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>king</b>
</p><p>hey so its just gonna be u and yamaguchi</p><p>
  <b>king</b>
</p><p>hinata and yachi cant come</p><p>
  <b>king</b>
</p><p>text me when u get there, i’ll come down and get u guys</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>k</p><p> </p><p>kei was freaking out even more, now. he had told yamaguchi what the he’d said, and put up an indifferent mask. but inside, his thoughts were running a mile a minute. </p><p> </p><p>before he knew it, they were standing outside kageyama’s building. they went in, and kei sent a quick text to the setter, telling him that they were here, and waited impatiently. after what seemed like an eternity, (read: about two minutes- kei’s being a dramatic bitch) kageyama opened the door for them, exchanging greetings and leading them to the elevators. kageyama was wearing jeans and a black knit sweater, he looked good, kei thought for about the thousandth time. the setter pressed the button for the tenth floor, leaning back on the rails casually and striking up an idle  conversation with yamaguchi. </p><p> </p><p>he lead the two of them down the hall, to a door with the numbers 1018 on the front in black metal. he fumbled with the key, unlocking the door and holding it opened for them. as soon as kei stepped inside, he was greeted with the smell of food. it smelled amazing, making him hungry. he turned his head, looking around the apartment. it was big- spacious. he had been right about it being more western, there was a grey sofa in the living room, along with a wooden coffee table and two arm chairs. there were books lining the shelves, as well as trinkets and a photo here or there. and on the couch sat none other than oikawa tooru. what the fuck is he doing here? kei thought. </p><p> </p><p>“oikawa-san? what’re you doing here?” asked yamaguchi, voicing his inner thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“i live here.” he responded, like it was the most obvious thing. it took kei a second to regain his composure after that. </p><p> </p><p>“what?” kei asked after a moment </p><p> </p><p>“tobio, you haven’t told them that we live together? i’m hurt” he said, dramatically placing his hand over his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“he lives here?” he asked,</p><p> </p><p>“yeah” answered kageyama, shrugging nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>“what about your parents?” </p><p> </p><p>“they live in canada. my dad pays for the place, it’s just me and tooru here” kei blinked. </p><p> </p><p>“and oiseaux.” added sato, from the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>“and oiseaux.” kageyama confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>kei and yamaguchi looked at kageyama in confusion, one thought running through their heads. ‘<em> what the fuck?’ </em></p><p> </p><p>“o- oi… seaux? who’s that?” asked yamaguchi, always seeming to ask exactly the questions kei wanted answered.</p><p> </p><p>“our cat. oh- there she is” kageyama smiled, walking over to one of the armchairs where a black cat was now lying down. he picked her up, sitting down and setting her in his lap. </p><p> </p><p>“tara adopted her but her mom hates cats so she gave her to us- i named her oiseaux to piss her off.”</p><p> </p><p>“why would naming your cat oiseaux piss off sato-san?” </p><p> </p><p>“well there’s a lot of reasons,” started sato, making her way into the living room and sitting down on the other armchair. “firstly, oiseaux means bird. so tobio actually fucking named his cat bird.” kei opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, opting to just stay silent and let sato finish. “secondly, its spelt o-i-s-e-a-u-x. its pronounced ‘wa-zo’. five of the letters in it are vowels and you pronounce none of them. french is fucking infuriating.”</p><p> </p><p>oikawa chuckled, “that’s exactly why he named her that.” </p><p> </p><p>“no shit, its really annoying.” she moved to pick oiseaux out of kageyama’s lap and settle her in hers. “she likes me best tho, so it’s okay.” she scratched her ear lightly, turning to kei and yamaguchi.</p><p> </p><p>“you guys are on the volleyball team, no?” she pointed to him, “you’re a middle blocker, right? tsukishima if i'm not mistaken?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah.” responded kei curtly. it’s not that he <em> meant </em> to come off as rude, it was just really bothering him that she sent glances to kageyama, as if checking in on him. kei wouldn't say he was <em> jealous, </em> he was just really irritated. </p><p> </p><p>she gestured vaguely to yamaguchi, “you’re yamaguchi right? the pinch server?” yamaguchi smiled and nodded, signaling that he was, indeed the pinch server named yamaguchi. </p><p> </p><p>suddenly, kageyama stood up. “you guys hungry? i made dinner.” an image of kageyama cooking dinner surfaced in kei’s mind. he tried his best to get that image out of his head, succeeding after a few attempts, and hoped with his entire being that he wasn’t blushing right now. </p><p> </p><p>the five of them took a seat at the table which oikawa had set, saying a quick prayer before begging to eat. kageyama had made pork curry (with an egg on top) it was delicious. yachi was right about him being an amazing cook. kei couldn’t help but notice that sato was having something different. him being curious, he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“sato-san, what’re you having?” he asked, being careful not to come off as rude</p><p> </p><p>“oh, i don’t eat pork. it’s a cultural thing. i’m just having meethe chawal. sweet rice, basically. i was craving some- my grandma used to make it all the time back when i was still living in canada. tobio had the ingredients, so i made some.” she smiled kindly, as if showing kei that she didn’t mind the question. kei got why everyone liked her so much, now. she was sweet, throw that in with the fact that she was pretty, and that she was supposedly really smart, and she was everyone’s dream girl. kei had gotten really lucky that kageyama was gay (except he hadn’t, considering that he’s taken- or was taken) </p><p> </p><p>dinner was uneventful, just light conversation between the five of them. although, kei had learned a few new things about the black haired setter. he lived with oikawa, this he’d already known. but what kei had only just learned, was that his parents (who live in <em> canada </em> and are apparently rich-) are close with sato’s parents, and that’s why they’re so close. they’ve known each other since they were still in diapers. upon learning this, kei had asked further. he’d learned that kageyama had grown up in canada, with his parents. (which explained why he knew french and was amazingly good at english) he (kageyama) moved here right before his first year in junior high, where he met oikawa. </p><p> </p><p>oikawa had volunteered to do the dishes, so kageyama asked him and yamaguchi if they wanted to watch a movie or play a game. kei had chosen the movie, so there they were, sitting on the couch in front of the t.v. watching some movie that yamaguchi had picked out. about halfway through, sato had gotten a phone call and disappeared into a room that kei assumed was kageyama’s. kageyama looked worried. he kept looking up at the door that sato had disappeared behind and sending a glance to oikawa, who after finishing the dishes, had  joined them. </p><p> </p><p>it had been a full hour since sato had gotten up. kageyama was as worried as ever. kei wanted to help him calm down. as soon as kei had worked up the courage to take kageyama’s hand comfortingly, they heard a door open, and sato walked out of the room looking dead. she made a beeline for the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“what happened?” asked kageyama</p><p> </p><p>“enough to warrant a drink.” she responded, monotonously. that phone call really must’ve been something, thought kei. wait- was she going to drink? “you want?” kei didn’t know who exactly she was asking, but he knew he didn’t want any. </p><p> </p><p>“sure” responded kageyama, to kei’s surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“yeah, why not.” agreed oikawa as well. </p><p> </p><p>“yamaguchi? tsukishima?”</p><p> </p><p>“no thank you.” answered yamaguchi. </p><p> </p><p>“what is it?” asked kei, against his better judgement. </p><p> </p><p>“vodka.” she answered. </p><p> </p><p>“i’m good.” said kei</p><p> </p><p>she smiled an obviously fake smile, and nodded. “okay, that's fine.” she said, somehow finding the energy to sound kind. she grabbed two glasses, filled them and carried them to kageyama and oikawa, then returned to the kitchen, grabbing her own glass (and the bottle for good measure) and made her way to the living room, dropping on the floor next to oikawa. (even though there was an empty armchair) </p><p> </p><p>kei watched as she knocked back the glass with practiced ease, or so it seemed. she refilled his glass and drained it once again. this time just setting it down on the coffee table and leaning back onto the couch. the movie was now over, the credits rolling. kei suggested they play a game. </p><p> </p><p>“truth or dare!” called out yamaguchi. they rearranged themselves into a circle, and decided on the order. </p><p> </p><p>“we’ll start with me,” said oikawa</p><p> </p><p>“okay, yamaguchi, truth or dare?” </p><p> </p><p>“truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“okay, do you have a crush on anyone right now?” </p><p> </p><p>“uh yeah,” </p><p> </p><p>“who?”</p><p> </p><p>“....yachi”</p><p> </p><p>“you know you didn’t have to answer that, right? truth only counts for one question.”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s fine tsukki, i already answered.”</p><p> </p><p>“okay my turn, sato-san, truth or dare?” </p><p> </p><p>“truth” </p><p> </p><p>“what was that phone call about?” kei watched as sato blinked, processing the question. Then, as she took a deep breath and started to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“it was my cousin, additi. she’s the worst. she yelled at me about wren’s wedding, then asked if i’d bring a date and when i suggested going with tobio, or just going with valerie, or even going by myself, this bitch had a problem with all of those. so basically, i sat on tobio’s bed for an hour, getting yelled at about my sexuality. but this time, it’s in the context of a wedding.</p><p> </p><p>“sounds rough”</p><p> </p><p>“yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“okay, tooru, truth or dare?” </p><p> </p><p>“dare.”</p><p> </p><p>“i dare you to text iwaizumi the lyrics to bohemian rhapsody. no context.”</p><p> </p><p>“sounds fun, let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>the game continued on like this for a few hours, until eventually, they all got bored and decided to do something else. that was why, currently, kageyama and oikawa were dancing around the room singing along to ‘dancing queen’- abba at the to of their lungs. sato was lying down on the floor, humming along and singing occasionally. kei and yamaguchi were sitting on the couch, watching the chaos unfold around them. </p><p> </p><p>the song ended and kageyama flopped down onto an armchair, oikawa taking the other. it was around 3am. the five of them were full and tired. kageyama got out two futons for kei and yamaguchi, setting them up in the living room. oikawa retreated to his room, and kageyama and tara took kageyama’s. </p><p>
  <strong>___________________________</strong>
</p><p>it was 3:20am and tadashi couldn’t sleep. why, you ask? that was because tsukki kept ranting about kageyama. how he was hot, and perfect husband material. tadashi doesn’t really know, seeing as he zoned out about five minutes ago. it’s the same shit each time anyways. </p><p>“tsukki go to sleep.” he told the blond, aching for quiet.</p><p>“fine.” he answered, noticing the ‘i’m done with your shit’ tone that tadashi had used. </p><p>
  <strong>____________________________</strong>
</p><p>kei woke up that morning to the smell of waffles, and the feeling of sunlight in his skin. not a bad way to wake up at all. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave comments and kudos please &lt;3 they motivate me more than you know</p><p>dont drink if ur underage yada yada </p><p>okay love you, see you in a week or so when i decide to get off my ass and update</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. flashbacks and shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>u read the chapter title, no? in case u didn’t: this chapter is flashbacks that i’ve had written for a while because i felt like updating but didn’t wanna acc /write/</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>none of the oc’s in this chap (besides tara ofc) are important, so u can just go ahead and forget they exist-<br/>neways i need to stop updating at 4 in the morning (i’ll sleep after i post this dw)</p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tara was a mess when she moved to japan. she was 16, having just finished her sophomore year of high school. she hadn’t seen her best friend in over three years, and her mental health was down in the dumps. she was struggling with both anxiety and depression, and on top of that, figuring out her sexuality. school was difficult, and she worked hard to keep her grades up. her girlfriend of six months had just broken up with her, leaving her for jason- the point guard on the school’s basketball team. so, when her dad suggested moving, she was all too happy to get on a plane to japan and have a fresh start.</p><p> </p><p>the kageyamas dropped them off at the airport, asking them to look after tobio. they boarded their flight and one really annoying plane ride later, they were in miyagi. tobio was there at the airport, he greeted them with hugs and kind words. tara grinned, as she went up to give tobio a hug (the first one in three years, mind you- it lasted much longer than what would be deemed socially acceptable) </p><p> </p><p>tobio came with them to the new house, they showed him around and over the next few weeks, he helped them buy new furniture (tara chose most of it, she had a knack for this kind of thing) he helped them move in. tara went to karasuno, the same school as tobio. she liked to write in her free time, she had a small, but supportive fanbase which she loved dearly. it was her way of channeling her emotions- a healthy coping mechanism. (god knows she’s had enough unhealthy ones to last a lifetime) the way tobio had volleyball, she had her writing. she moved on from her rough breakup, and she was currently in a good place regarding her mental health. she now knew that she was bisexual. and most of all, she had friends. she had tobio, she had tooru, and her friends back in canada (she kept in touch with them, they video chatted and texted often.) </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>it was fall, three years before the day tara stepped off that plane. tobio had not yet moved, kazuyo-san was still alive- joining tara and tobio on their trips to the park, and teaching them to play volleyball. (tara was never great at it, but she was good enough to receive it and send it to tobio, so he could set and miwa could spike.)</p><p> </p><p> it was three in the morning, school started the day after tomorrow. tobio, tara, noah and raf had snuck out of their respective houses, and were currently walking to a nearby tim hortons. they were talking, their conversation at a completely different place from which it had started. (noah asked them if they wanted to go to a park or something after timmies, somehow the conversation had branched off to the best monster high character-) raf laughed at a joke tobio had made, as tara held the door open for the rest of them. she ordered a mocha, raf a double double, tobio a french vanilla, and noah a white hot chocolate, they also got timbits. (two ten packs- one honey dipped and one chocolate glazed) the four made their way to a table, opting to stay there for a bit. they talked and joked as they drank their drinks and ate the timbits.</p><p> </p><p> that night remains one of tara’s fondest memories.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>tobio was 14 when he had had his first kiss. he was in his first year of high school (it was around june, or july) and he knew he was gay. of course, that had presented some challenges in the romance department. but one day, tara was sleeping over at his place- it was 6 in the morning and they had been up all night. he asked if she had had her first kiss. her answer was yes, (of course, thought tobio. she dated brielle for six months) he said he hadn’t, and thus began the mess that was the next few minutes. she (keep in mind that she was sleep deprived) asked if he wanted to try it. he was confused for a few moments, and then it hit him and he burst into laughter. after calming down, he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck it, why not”</p><p> </p><p>tara chuckled, and leaned in (slowly, giving him time to back away if he wanted to) he reciprocated, and their lips touched. tobio was frozen for a moment, and then he began to kiss her back. the kiss lasted for a minute or two, and when they pulled away, they looked at each other before bursting into laughter once again. </p><p> </p><p>“you’re horrible at that.” tobio vividly remembers tara telling him. and then he has the most embarrassing memory of him laughing lightly and replying,</p><p> </p><p>“well i guess we need to practice some more then” </p><p> </p><p>practice that they did. </p><p> </p><p>fast forward half a year or so and they’ve made out a few times here and there, it’s not a big deal, they’ve been friends since they were kids. they stopped when tobio got together with akir- kunimi. when he got together with kunimi.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>‘✨fucker✨’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo.</b> <b>]</b></p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>ngl i kinda hate past tobio</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>ppl had crushes on mE</p><p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p><p>m e ?!</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>mood</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>IM SO SORRY TO ANYONE THAT HAS/ HAS HAD A CRUSH ON ME-</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>LIKE SRSLY WHAT IS UR  T Y P E</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>what type do u even fit into?</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>u have like seven personalities </p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>one for every day of the week🧚🏼😌✨</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>dbkwebkwek DEAD 💀 </p><p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p><p>iM DECEASED- 🗿🗿</p><p>✨<b>fucker</b>✨</p><p>that was top tier- i love u for that </p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>ily2</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>ily = i love yuri </p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>wOw oKaY</p><p>✨<b>fucker</b>✨</p><p>GUESS IM JUST A PIECE OF ASS TO U THEN</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>JUST A SIDE CHICK-</p><p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p><p>i’m kidding love u 🥺</p><p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p><p>LMAO WHAT-</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>no baby i love you</p><p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p><p>ur so sexc ahahaha</p><p>✨<b>fucker</b>✨</p><p>i SHOULDNT BE LAUGHING THIS HARD- </p><p>✨<b>fucker</b>✨</p><p>too bad fucktard i’m leaving u 🧚🏼🧚🏼</p><p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p><p>heart been broke so many times 💔</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>the satos and the kageyamas had always been one big family. something out of a cheesy sitcom. two boys that grew up together, joking about how one day, their kids would be best friends, too. and that's exactly what happened. akihiko sato and hiroki kageyama moved from their homes in japan to a small two bedroom, shared apartment in brampton, ontario. they got good jobs and fell in love with their amazing wives. they had bought and moved into their own respective houses and had children. they had always lived close to one another, and their children ended up being just as close as the two boys were in their youth. akihiko and hiroki couldn’t have wished for more. miwa and asif (tara’s older brother) were close as siblings, just as the two boys had been. the same thing had happened with tara and tobio, the two were close as can be. closer than akihiko and hiroki had ever been. yes, they got into fights here and there, but it always worked out in the end. both supported and loved the other unconditionally, making sure that they knew this. that’s why it worked. </p><p> </p><p>later on, when tooru moved into the apartment, he was added into the mix as well. he brought a sense of confidence to the group. in the way he carried himself, he also brought others up with him. his smiles were contagious. (especially when they were real.) </p><p> </p><p>that’s another thing that the three of them have learned over time- they could always tell when one of the others was faking a smile. most of the time they let it be, asking if they were okay, and asking twice for good measure, then they’d move on. all of them had been in similar positions at one point or another, so they didn’t like it when these things were made a big deal. it was understood that you could talk to any one of them at any point, nothing would be shared, there would be no judgement passed, and nothing was <em> required </em>. if you wanted to talk, you’d talk. if you didn’t, you were more than welcome to stay silent. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope u liked it!! leave kudos and comments &lt;3<br/>feel free to make suggestions:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. wren and hayden's wedding pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tobio tooru and tara fly out to canada for the wedding- they also attend the mehndi(s)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, its been a while :)<br/>i hope you enjoy this chapter (and i'm sorry for the wait, school just started for me and i've had a pretty hectic week)<br/>once again, ignore any spelling mistakes, and everything is lowercase on purpose<br/>the research for this was literally just me asking my mom what her wedding was like and all the desi dramas i've seen over the years (so i apologize if it's inaccurate)<br/>enjoy !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>‘all payne no liam’ </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. Click here to undo.]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>the wedding is next week and i still have no idea what the fuck im supposed to wear</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>heLp pLeasE</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>just wear a suit, ull be fine</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>can u come pick it out for me 🥺</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>*sigh* k we’ll go to tokyo and buy u a new one tmrw</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>*three</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>three?</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>wren wanted to look more feminine for their wedding so they’re gonna have a mehndi</p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>thats y they called yesterday</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>right</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>so i’ll be at hayden’s mehndi and u’ll be at wren’s </p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>then another suit for the actual ceremony and a third for the reception :)</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>okay, yeah sounds good </p><p>
  <strong>_____________________________</strong>
</p><p>as promised, the three of them went to tokyo the next day to get some suits for tobio and tooru. tara already had her lehengas ready next week, so they just had to decide what the other two were to wear. </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>tobio stepped out of the last fitting room- looking like a whole ass model. everything that he was wearing, except that blue dress shirt (that perfectly complimented his eyes) was black- and saying that black looked good on tobio kageyama was an understatement. tara blinked, making sure that that was, in fact, tobio. tooru seemed to be doing the same</p><p>“holy shit tobio, that looks so good”</p><p>“really?” he asked, tugging at the sleeves self-consciously.</p><p> that bitch had no right to be self-conscious right now- <em>every single person in the store was looking at him like they were in love with him.</em> </p><p>tara laughed lightly “really. why would you think otherwise?” tobio shrugged. </p><p>“okay so we’re going with this one, the grey one and the navy blue one, right?” </p><p>“mhm. okay, your turn babes” she said to tooru</p><p> </p><p>for tooru, tobio and tara helped choose a black suit similar to tobio’s, but with a cream dress shirt instead. as well as a dark purple suit (it sounded weird, tara knows, but it looked absolutely stunning on tooru, purple really goes well with his skin tone) and a charcoal one. tooru seemed to have had a similar effect on the staff and other customers, seeing as everyone was staring at the three of them.</p><p>
  <strong>________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘c r o w s’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo</b> <b>.]</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>hey so i wont be able to come to practice for the next week or so- i already told coach but i figured i’d say it here too</p><p>
  <b>suga</b>
</p><p>why? if you don't mind me asking</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>i have to go to canada for a wedding- i leave tmrw</p><p>
  <b>suga</b>
</p><p>oh alright :) have fun!</p><p>
  <strong>___________________________</strong>
</p><p>their flight was at four in the morning, meaning they had to be at the airport by one. tobio and tooru decided not to sleep, instead watching ‘how to get away with murder’ (tara recommended it) the doorbell rung just as episode 14 ended. tobio got up to answer it, assuming that it was the satos coming to pick the two of them up. as it turns out, tobio was correct in assuming so. uncle akihiko helped him and tooru grab their bags and the two of them went downstairs to the lobby, where tara and alisha maso were waiting.  </p><p> </p><p>the drive to the airport was nothing special. tara played music, to which she, tobio and tooru had sung along at the top of their lungs. (much to alisha maso and akihiko uncle’s annoyance) before they knew it, they were at the airport. they went through the whole process of waiting, then checking in, and security yada yada,,, it was very mind numbing and  tobio was oh so glad when it was over. </p><p>
  <strong>___________________________ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>after an 18 hour long flight, the plane finally landed at toronto pearson airport. they were lucky enough to have gotten tickets for a direct flight from sendai to toronto, but it was still annoying. feeling jet lagged and dead inside, the five of them collected their luggage. they saw miwa and asif waiting for them in miwa’s car. the plan was that tobio tara and tooru would stay at tobio’s parents’ house, and alisha maso and akihiko uncle would stay in asif and miwa’s guest room here in toronto. but tobio’s mom and dad had a last minute thing to attend to, so the three of them would be staying at miwa and asif’s apartment tonight. </p><p> </p><p>they stopped at tim hortons about halfway through the drive back. the seven of them all ordered non caffeinated drinks, or  food- they actually wanted to get some sleep. a hot chocolate for tobio, a white hot chocolate for tara (and tooru- they have similar taste) two honey lemon teas for alisha maso and akihiko uncle, and tobio doesn't remember what asif or miwa got. </p><p> </p><p>even though both the kageyamas and the satos came from money, miwa and asif still had to (or they preferred to- tobio doesn’t really know) live together. they had a nice apartment with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. and this was in the middle of toronto, so rent probably costs an arm and a leg. </p><p> </p><p>they were there now, everyone had haphazardly changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth- alisha maso and akihiko uncle immediately collapsing on bed in the guest room. miwa was in her room and asif in his (he had offered to take the couch, but the other three had declined) so that left tooru tara and tobio in the living room. tobio fell onto the couch, closing his eyes. but the buzzing of his phone stopped him from falling asleep. thoroughly agitated, tobio groaned and sat up, picking up his phone and answering without checking who it was. (a/n: idiot move ngl)</p><p> </p><p>“hullo?” he said, his voice a little dull and raspy from sleepiness. </p><p> </p><p>“tobio?” said a familiar voice. wait- was that kunimi? </p><p> </p><p>“yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“i miss you.” yup. definitely kunimi. “i'm sorry for whatever i did that made you want to break up with me, and i'm sorry you feel that way.” for some reason, kunimi hadn’t shut up yet. “you know i love you, right?” tobio was just about to tell kunimi that <em> ‘no. i don't. seeing as you never once, said, out loud, that you loved me’ </em>  but kunimi cut him off before he had the chance to speak. “come over?”  he asked- and tobio was fuming. his <em> ex boyfriend </em> was calling him and he had the audacity to ask for a fucking <em> booty call. </em>tobio took a deep breath, using all of his effort to keep from yeeting his phone into next week. </p><p> </p><p>“no, i can't come over. one, i don’t want to. two, it’s nine in the fucking morning and i just got off of a flight. and three, i'm in canada.”</p><p> </p><p>“you didn’t tell me you were going to canada.”</p><p> </p><p>“i broke up with you. i don’t have to tell you shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“no, our breakup doesn’t count.”</p><p> </p><p>“and why the fuck not?”</p><p> </p><p>“it just doesn’t.” tobio blinked, what kind of bullshit was this?</p><p>“first of all, it’s kageyama. and second, that isn’t a valid reason. this is the exact reason i broke up with you- you’re constantly spouting bullshit like this. we're over, kunimi. get that through your head. don’t call me again.” rolling his eyes, tobio ended the call before the other could say anything. </p><p> </p><p>“what did kunimi want?” asked tooru from the kitchen, where he was grabbing a glass of water. </p><p> </p><p>“to get back together” tobio answered</p><p> </p><p>“for fucks sake,” he said, “i’m <em> this close </em> to making that kid do so many diving drills.” tobio laughed lightly, shaking his head. </p><p>
  <strong>__________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>tobio wakes up in the morning to the sound of his alarm. with a lot of effort, he sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. he picks up his phone, turning off the alarm and checking his phone. he has a few texts from hinata- asking how he is, and filling him in on what happened that day at practice. he also has a somewhat worrying text from iwaizumi. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tooru’s future bitch</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo</b> <b>.]</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tooru’s future bitch</b>
</p><p>hey, kageyama</p><p>
  <b>tooru’s future bitch</b>
</p><p>have you seen oikawa? </p><p>
  <b>tooru’s future bitch</b>
</p><p>he didn’t come to school or practice yesterday and he hasn't answered any of my texts</p><p> </p><p>“uh, tooru?” </p><p>“mhm?” </p><p>“did you tell iwaizumi-san you were coming with us?”</p><p>“no, why?”</p><p>“he just texted me” tobio walked over to where tooru was seated, “here, look.” he said, giving his phone to the brown haired setter. </p><p>“tell him i’m home sick.”</p><p>“you don’t want to tell him?”</p><p>“he’ll ask a bunch of questions- he’s been doing that a lot lately. he either acts like i don't exist or he’s interrogating me.”</p><p>“alright.” tobio responded with a smile, taking the phone being handed to him and typing out a text to iwaizumi. </p><p> </p><p>behind him, tara stirred and slowly woke up. </p><p>“morning” tooru called out to her. she groaned, changing sides and going back to sleep.</p><p>“nuh-uh. you can’t go back to sleep.” tobio said, shaking her awake. “we have to get dressed. mom and dad will be here to pick us up in half an hour.” tara yawned, finally sitting up. </p><p>“fine.” she grumbled. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>___________________________</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>the three of them were currently in the back of tobio’s parents’ car, on their way to niagara falls. tobio doesn’t remember who exactly suggested it- but tooru’s never been so it’d be fun to show him around. </p><p> </p><p>they spend their day in niagara falls, taking in the sights and visiting the shops. both tobio and tara have been countless times, but for tooru, this was an all new experience. they were currently on the ferris wheel, tobio, tara and tooru were seated in one cart (?) and tobio’s parents in another. the view was beautiful- they could see buildings and the falls as well as some trees. tobio always seemed to forget just how breathtaking the view actually was.</p><p> </p><p>after niagara, they went back home to brampton. it wasn’t that late yet, so they decided to head to a local bakery. </p><p> </p><p>20 minutes and a dozen cinnamon rolls later, they went back home. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_________________________________ </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>the five of them stood on the doorstep of the house of which tara had spent a good quarter or so of her childhood in. the kageyama household looked the same as ever- open concept, navy couches, (super comfortable, as tara has come to learn) a black coffee table, off white walls, photos of their kids (tara and asif as well- they considered them their own kids) and a grey rug on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>walking in, tara felt the soft feeling of nostalgia wash over her. she took off her shoes, making it halfway to the kitchen to grab a drink before realizing that she still had to grab her bag from the car. walking out in her socks, she quickly grabbed her bag and hurried back inside. she already knew that she would be staying in miwa’s old room, so she sluggishly walked upstairs and dropped her stuff onto the bed. it was around midnight- so not <em> that </em> late. she made her way back downstairs, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. as hiroki uncle passed, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead,</p><p> </p><p>“you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>she smiled, nodding “mhm”</p><p> </p><p>the plan was that tobio would take his old room, tara in miwa’s old room, and tooru the guest room, while uncle hiroki and auntie mai slept in their room. they’d wake up around 8:00, get dressed and head to their respective houses around 12:45. (she and auntie mai would be going to hayden’s family home, while tobio, tooru and uncle hiroki would go to wren’s family home) the time for the ceremonies were set for was 1:00, meaning that everyone would be getting there around 2:00- so that’s when it would <em> actually </em>be starting. (they were helping set up tho, so they had to be there early anyways) </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_____________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>tobio, his dad and tooru walked into wren’s family home, their dad was hanging fairy lights, and their mom was preparing the mehndi and haldi. she would be the one actually doing the mehndi- the others would be in charge of makeup (which tooru was very good at) tobio would be applying the haldi. it was a fairly small ceremony, only a handful of people would be attending. tobio, tooru, his dad, uncle akihiko, asif, wren’s parents, and a few close friends. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>______________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>the girls were all crowded in hayden’s dad's living room. hayden was seated on a stool, wearing a gorgeous purple lehenga. mai auntie was doing her mehndi (her mom would be doing it, but she wasn’t invited to the wedding- due to her being very toxic and an all around bitch) tara was dressed in a light brown lehenga, and she was doing the haldi (being careful to stay clear of the mehndi) there was music playing in the background and a few aunties (tara doesn’t remember any of their names) were dancing and singing along. the current song was ‘ishq wala love’, one of tara’s favourites. she hummed along to the music, as she listened to what her mom and mai auntie were saying to miwa. </p><p> </p><p>after they were done with hayden’s mehendi, they had to wait for it to dry- this had always been tara’s least favourite part of the process.</p><p> </p><p>after an hour or two, they washed off the dried mehndi, leaving the intricate design that mai auntie had drawn. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>________________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>the mehndi was held the day before the wedding. so, after the ceremonies are over, tobio’s parents, tooru and tara go home. they change clothes, mai auntie, tara and tooru taking off their makeup. they have a lovely dinner, cooked by mai auntie (tara had really, really missed her cooking- and she could tell that tobio had too) then they decided to watch a movie before going to bed. they had had a great day, and hopefully they were going to have another one tomorrow. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed this chapter &lt;3</p><p>please leave comments and kudos if you're up to it- they make my day 1000x better and i really love them- i also try my best to reply to all the comments so there's that :)</p><p>the next chapter should be out within the next week or so (its the wedding part two :0) so look out for that<br/>(also- remember, nonbinary people don't owe you androgyny)<br/>it's 2:42 am and i will be going to sleep now </p><p>i love you, ur the best</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. wedding pt 2 fuckers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wedding part 2+ shopping 1!1!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is what a christian wedding would look like- desi reception and a mendhi, but a ceremony held in a church. i wrote this cuz i dont rlly feel comfortable writing about a hindu or punjabi wedding (i've never been to one, so no matter how much research i did, i don't think i'd feel like what i ended up writing was accurate) as i said last time, the research for this was rlly just that my mom and dad's wedding was like this- so,, yeah<br/>also, i haven't been to square one in forever lmao so everything is prolly v inaccurate</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wren watched as the love of their life walked down that aisle, they smiled so wide that their cheeks hurt. they were happy. the happiest they had ever been. they would finally be marrying hayden. finally spending their life with the person that makes them so, <em> so, </em> happy. the person they love more than they ever thought possible to love anything. </p><p> </p><p>it honestly scares them sometimes, how much they love the woman walking down the aisle. in her white dress, that specifically has the sleeves that hayden had wanted. the long sleeves with the lace, wren recalls her talking about it one night, when neither of them could sleep. they remember smiling, and promising their then-fiancée that they would get her the dress of her dreams.</p><p> </p><p>they watched as tara and tooru walked in front of her, hand in hand, wearing their matching dark purple suit and lehenga. they watched as tobio walked behind them, wearing his navy blue suit, hand in hand with raf. they watched as skye, the dog that they had gotten with hayden, walked down the aisle in place of a flower girl. spilling petals as she walked, skye seemed to notice that she should be quiet right now. that this was a special moment. </p><p>
  <strong>_________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>hayden was all smiles right now. she couldn’t stop if she wanted to. she was getting <em> married </em>- and to the most amazing person she had ever had the pleasure of meeting. she couldn’t get rid of the buzz of euphoria under her skin, and she was perfectly fine with that. as she walked down the aisle, she looked at wren. her partner. her other half- she knows it sounds cliché and overdone, but it was true. there really was no other way to describe the role that wren played in her life. so as she walked, she was glad that she would be spending the rest of her life with the person that made her feel this way. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>_________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>wren and hayden said their vows, both with dopey smiles on their faces, stretching from ear to ear. and then they exchanged the rings that were brought up to the altar by tara. they kissed, and then it was over. they walked out of the church hall, hand in hand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>___________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>after what was way too many desi aunties, taking way too many pictures, it was time for the reception. the reception was held in a farmhouse in georgetown. it looked like something out of a holiday card. fairy lights strung up all around the house, giving it an ethereal glow. tobio got out of his dad's car, and walked towards the house. </p><p> </p><p>the inside was just as stunning as the outside. fairly lights strung the walls, stocks of lavender sitting in vases in the halls. the cake- a delicious looking three story cake that seemed as if it was out of a movie- was sitting on a table in the living room, which had been cleared out. the band was in the dining room (that flowed into the living room) which was also cleared out. paper stars were strung tightly onto the ceiling, giving it the vague appearance of the night sky. it was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>there was music playing and people dancing- when tobio walked in, he saw tooru dragging tara to the living room to dance. people were laughing, smiling and singing along to the music. </p><p> </p><p>people were enjoying themselves, celebrating the love of wren and hayden, two people that tobio had been able to count on for years. two people that were there no matter what- they visited him in miyagi, always bringing him small gifts that he couldn’t get in japan. things like coffee crisps, roots sweats, caramilk bars, maple syrup cookies and things like that. they always turned up at his door, with a suitcase full of their clothes and gifts for tobio, tooru, and all of the sato’s (the ones living in miyagi, anyways) they would walk in, get situated in tooru’s room (he would be in tobio’s room when the two of them visited- neither of them minded sharing a bed, they’ve done it plenty of times before) the four of them would head to the sato’s house and have dinner (cooked by alisha maso- they all liked desi food so she usually made that) they would play games, and watch movies, they had fun.</p><p> </p><p>so now, as tobio watched these two people, who loved each other more than anything else, he was happy for them. he was glad that they had found each other. and if a part of his heart ached to be in their shoes one day, then so be it. </p><p>
  <strong>_________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>kei was at practice and he was bored. well, not exactly <em> bored </em> per se, but practice was lacking something. kei knew exactly what that something was. kageyama. volleyball practice was lacking his sharp sets and intimidating demeanor, it was lacking him yelling at hinata- it just wasn’t the same without him. </p><p> </p><p>after practice, when kei checked instagram, he saw that kageyama had posted. it was a post with a few slides, pictures of him, of sato, of oikawa and of two other people kei didn’t know. what more, the setter was wearing a <em> suit </em> . kei blushed just looking at the picture. it was captioned in english (something that now made sense, given what kei had learned at the sleepover) he clicked the translate button and read the now japanese on his phone. ‘wren and hayden’s wedding (look at them- they look so good) plus me tara and tooru cuz we do be looking hot 💅✨’ kei chucked lightly and looked at the pictures once again. the first slide was of two people (wren and hayden, kei inferred) in traditional indian dresses (he has no clue what they’re called) he swiped, the next one was of oikawa and sato. oikawa in a dark purple suit and sato in a traditional dress of the same color. kei swiped again, a picture of kageyama, adorned in a black suit, smiling. the yellow of the fairy lights reflecting in his sapphire eyes. his heart gave a flutter. kei liked the post, forcing himself to stop staring and turn off his phone. he sighed, as much as he denied missing the blue eyed setter, he really did. he missed the way he would glare at him when kei called him ‘king’, he missed listening to him argue with hinata, he missed seeing him smile, and all kei wanted was for that smile to be meant for him. <em> ‘god,’ </em> kei thought, <em> ‘i really like him, don't i?’ </em>(a/n: yes kei, you rlly do)</p><p>
  <strong>__________________________</strong>
</p><p>tooru walked up to where tara and tobio were dancing in the living room, “hey i found the alcohol” he said, grabbing their hands and dragging them out of the room “c'mon,” he whined,  “let’s get drunk, it’ll be fun” a voice in tobio’s head- that sounded very much like tara- told him it had something to do with whatever was going on with him and iwaizumi right now. that he wanted to forget, to actually enjoy himself. he could tell that tara had come to the same conclusion. so, just because they had a vague idea of <em> why </em>, they followed him. </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>fast forward a few hours, and it’s now 9pm, tooru, tara and tobio are very much drunk (that took a while, they have surprisingly high tolerances) tara is currently dancing with tooru (if you’d call <em> that </em> dancing- tobio would use the term grinding or something like that,,) (they were both very good at that, due to a decent amount of practice at parties because tooru wasn’t out yet- well he was out, he just wasn’t <em> out </em>) tobio and tara have also had their fair share of being handsy in public (when they weren’t specifically at a gay club or bar- on the rare occasion that they could get in anywhere, considering that they were 16 and 17- tobio and tara would dance together, drinking and having a good time.) </p><p> </p><p>when some creep was staring at tara, tobio would put his arm around her waist- always quietly asking for consent first- or take her hand, and if the creep was being persistent or was someone they recognized, tobio would ask if he could kiss her. a quick kiss- not a peck, but not a full make out session) </p><p> </p><p>but the weird thing here was that tooru was very much out here in canada. he could be himself here- that’s why he always got so excited when tobio’s dad invited him along whenever tobio would go. so why was he dancing like that with tara? tobio thought about it for a second, thoughts blatantly fuzzy, but still coherent enough, his mind circled back to why tooru wanted to get drunk- he wanted to take his mind off of what was going on with iwaizumi. that’s probably why he was grinding on tara, he wanted to take his mind off of it, to have fun. as long as tara was fine with it (and tobio was 100% sure that tooru made sure she was) it was fine, no one really cared and it wasn’t that big a deal. just two teenagers being teenagers. tobio made a mental note to check on him and went back to the snack table.</p><p> </p><p>snack tables at desi weddings are the most amazing thing- burfi, ladoo, rhus gula, rhus malai (tara didn’t like that one very much- tobio did tho) samosas, khathais, sayvia, namak para, and those candies that tobio doesn’t know the name of. (a/n: i sincerely apologize for anyone who’s desi too and acc knows how to spell any of these- this is the best i could do, i’m sorry // feel free to correct me in the comments// hopefully u understood what i was saying at least)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>the cake was sitting on the table in the back, wren and hayden standing behind it in their lenghas. wren was laughing, holding the knife, with hayden’s hand over their own. </p><p> </p><p>the two of them cut the cake and about a dozen cameras flashed. the guests cheered, and thus began the photo fest of the next few minutes. you see, desi aunties have this weird thing where they all take turns taking pictures of them feeding a piece of cake to the person who they’re celebrating. since there were two people in this case, that meant double the pictures. </p><p> </p><p>they sat through the pictures and then food was finally served, there were tables spread out in the second living room (because this house was old and had that) there was a buffet set up against the back wall, hired staff helping with plates and cleaning up.</p><p> </p><p>the food was amazing. tobio had been craving butter chicken and kebab with naan for <em> days </em>now- top that with the fact that there was kulfi afterwards and the food beyond met his (high) expectations.</p><p> </p><p> people were talking and laughing, tobio, tara and tooru partaking in these conversations. </p><p> </p><p>the cake was amazing as well, tobio was sure to give his compliments to the chef. after eating, they talked and danced a little bit more, one of the band members calling wren and hayden to the dining room to say something to the guests. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>it was now midnight, and all the uncles were completely wasted, yelling at each other incoherently. tobio tara and tooru had sobered up a bit, but the three of them were still a little tipsy.</p><p> </p><p>soon, it was time for everyone to go home. the kageyama’s and the sato’s (and tooru, but he’s a part of their huge mess of a family) were one of the last people to leave- staying a little longer, lingering to the feeling of happiness and love that was in this house right now. but eventually, they had to leave too. tara’s parents, miwa and asif would be heading back to miwa and asif’s apartment, tobio, tooru, auntie mai, uncle hiroki and her would be heading back to the kageyama household. on their way back, tooru played music, singing in fast paced english (a/n: felt the need to clarify he speaks fluent english) at the top of his lungs. tara and tobio occasionally sung as well, nodding along to the beat. </p><p> </p><p>they had three more days left here- to sight-see, (tooru really wanted to go to ripley’s aquarium in toronto) to meet up with old friends, to get a feel of home again- heaven knows they’d all been missing brampton. maybe they could go to square one with raf and kait- tara had missed ash (her closest friend here in middle school and freshman year) so maybe the five of them can meet up with him. </p><p> </p><p>when they got home, tara tooru and tobio sat down on miwa’s old bed, deciding that now would be the best time to plan for tomorrow. tara shared her square one idea. and they decided to go with it. tobio texted raf, (hopefully he wouldn't be too hung over to join them tomorrow) tara texted ash and tooru texted kait (the two of them had gotten insanely close last time tooru visited with them, they kept in touch) they confirmed their plans for the next day and went to their respective rooms to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>__________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>kei was weak. he knew this, and he was fine with it. not weak in a sense of physical strength- weak in the sense that he broke down and texted kageyama on the fourth night of him being gone. kei groaned out loud, prompting akiteru to ask if he was alright from where his brother was in the kitchen. dammit, kei was weak. and gay. he was weak and gay and had a probably hopeless crush on the most pretty boy in their grade. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>___________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>tobio woke up to the feeling of the air being knocked out of his lungs. his eyes flew open and he saw what had caused it. tara and tooru had come into his old room and jumped onto the bed- tooru landing splayed across his stomach. </p><p> </p><p>“geoff” he grumbled, voice raspy from sleep. the two of them burst into giggles and sat up. tobio did the same, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“get dressed” said tara, “its noon” </p><p> </p><p>“oh,” tobio replied, thank god he wasn't <em> that </em> hungover. tobio got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. tara and tooru were already dressed, so they went downstairs. tobio brushed his teeth, taking a quick shower and changing into a decent looking outfit. he wore a light brown sweater of his (that was actually in tara’s carry-on) cuffed jeans with a belt, and he planned on throwing a grey trench coat over it. he still felt like it was lacking something, so he went back to tara’s bag and took a pair of earrings from the front pocket. (tobio got his ears pierced a while ago, although he didn't wear earrings to school or practice) tobio took one last look in the mirror, actually liking the figure that looked back at him for what felt like the first time in years. </p><p> </p><p>he went went downstairs and saw tara and tooru sitting on the couch, each just scrolling through their phones. </p><p> </p><p>“okay let’s go” he said, grabbing his coat and putting on his boots (not snow boots- those didn't look good at all, he put on the pair of waterproof black combat boots that tara had bought him for his birthday) tara and tooru followed and grabbed their coats, (tooru thankfully remembered to grab gloves for the three of them) putting their shoes on, grabbing the keys and heading out.</p><p> </p><p>tara was a good driver. she always had been. whenever the three of them went out, tara would drive and tooru and tobio would usually just decide who sat up front. this time, that was tooru. tara had already allied dibs on choosing the music. (none of them really mind the others’ music, but they prefer to be the ones choosing it) first, they stopped at ash’s house, then kait’s and finally raf’s. the six of them were sitting in mai auntie’s toyota highlander. singing along to flaming hot cheetos by clairo</p><p>the six of them sang, all happy to see each other again.</p><p> </p><p>after about half an hour, they finally arrived at square one. the familiar surrounding made tara feel nostalgic, grabbing tobio’s hand and dragging him straight to all of her favorite stores. </p><p> </p><p>the other four followed along, laughing lightly at the scene in front of them. first, they ended up at roots. tara needed a new hoodie (her current depression hoodie was in terrible shape) tobio bought some new sweatpants and a hoodie as well, and tooru just  bought some sweatpants- raf, kait, and ash didn’t get anything from roots. they paid and left the store, ash dragging them all to coach because his mom’s birthday was coming up, and he wanted to get her a handbag. next, tooru took them to american eagle, because he wanted a new cardigan. tobio and kait both bought cardigans as well, raf bought a grey sweatshirt. </p><p> </p><p>tara and raf had ended up dragging the group to hot topic, everyone got <em> something </em> from there; whether that be a band-tee, some pins, jewelry or something else. tara and kait went to  victoria’s secret, the guys opting to wait outside. next, the group went to the vans store, everyone buying a new pair of shoes. by this time, they stopped at starbucks, getting drinks and continuing to shop. tooru wanted some new makeup, so they went to sephora- tara and ash getting some stuff too. then they went to lush, bath and body works, and the disney store. From there, they went to miniso- they wanted matching keychains (they're dorks, they know) and decided to get some food. tara and tobio wanted panera, so they decided to just eat there. </p><p> </p><p>“tooru!” kait exclaimed, smacking him playfully, “eat your own food, you bitch!” ash laughed, taking a sip of his coke. </p><p>“wait don't they have the cake vending machine here?” asked tara </p><p>“yeah it’s not that far from here,” responded raf, “here, i’ll show you” he stood up, offering his hand to her. she took it and he led her to where the machine was. she got two slices of chocolate cake for herself and tobio and three red velvet slices for tooru, raf and kait. (ash didn’t really like sweets, so if he wanted any, he’d just have a bite of tara’s) </p><p>“your cake, fuckers.” she said as she placed the stack of slices on the table, “you could really use some, tooru. you too, raf” </p><p>“hey!” exclaimed raf</p><p>“shut up! no one asked you” laughed tooru</p><p>
  <strong>__________________________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>they ate, and checked their phones. tobio noticed that he had a text from tsukishima. weird. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p><b>[Nickname recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo</b> <b>.]</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>tsukishima </b>
</p><p>hey so uh its 1:00am and i cant sleep </p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>i just kinda miss u ig- its weird without u here</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>hope ur having fun king</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>shit can u ignore those? ahaha i wasn't thinking straight</p><p>(a/n: get it???? cuz he’s gay??? k i’ll show myself out now-)</p><p>tobio stared at his phone screen with a blank expression, processing the words on it. tsukishima wrote that. tsukishima kei who insulted everything about him whenever he got the chance. what the fuck? </p><p> </p><p>he decided he didn’t want to think about it, and put his phone back in his pocket. just then, tooru stood up and grabbed his hand, as well as tara’s- the rest of the group shot a worried glance at the three, but let them leave. tooru led them to a table a decent distance away, sitting down and gesturing for them to sit down next to them. tobio could tell that this wasn’t going to be good. </p><p> </p><p>“hey, so, uh…” he trailed off. tobio and tara looked at him worriedly, waiting for him to go on. instead, he pulled out his phone, opened a message and handed it to them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3 </b>
</p><p><b>[Nickname recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo.]</b></p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>shittykawa where the fuck are you? </p><p>
  <b>iwa-chan &lt;3</b>
</p><p>oikawa you’re not at school. it’s been four days. i know kageyama said that you were sick, but can i at least visit you? </p><p> </p><p>“should i just tell him?” he asked, clearly anxious. tara ran her hands through his hair in an effort to calm him down- he’d always liked that.</p><p>“i think so, it’ll make it so much easier on you” tobio answered honestly</p><p>“okay” he said, taking a deep breath and reaching for his phone back. at the last second, he gave it back to tara. </p><p>“can you write it for me?” </p><p>“okay, but you’ll have to tell me what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>tara typed out a message to iwaizumi, pressing send when she was finally done. iwaizumi had accused tooru of ‘being weird lately’. it was then that tooru took his phone back. he furiously typed out texts about how it was iwaizumi who had been weird, and that tooru was only distancing himself because it felt draining being with this alternate version of iwaizumi. the one who was interrogating him one minute and ignoring him the next. the two of them agreed to talk about it in person when tooru got back. so that was that. they got up and headed back to their friends. when they got back, they were greeted with concerned <em>what happened?’s</em> and <em>are you alright?’s</em>. tooru told them a brief version of what was up, and they went about their day. </p><p> </p><p>that text from tsukishima was still in the back of tobio’s head. he couldn't get rid of it. it kept popping up in his mind at the most random times.- he didn't say it was a wrong number, so it was meant for him. tsukishima misses him? he was thinking about him at 1:00am? tobio wasn’t dense. he knew what this would mean in practically any other circumstance- but this was tsukishima. and tsukishima definitely didn't like him. not like that. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey thanks for reading !!! im so sorry for not updating in *checks date* ten days- i had a bunch of shit going on but uh im back w an update and i hope yu enjoyed it !!</p><p>again, comments and kudos are really the best possible thing to wake up to, so please please please leave them if ur up to it </p><p>i forgot to write what time im updating so here u go: 1:17am (not that bad but i have school in the morning-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. jealousy, and how i find it entertaining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>they're back in japan, iwaoi fight, brief yamayachi<br/>this chap is mainly iwaoi centred so soz if u dont like it :/</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hows it going? i hope u guys r good- im not the best but we're ignoring that<br/>uhhh tw!! yelling ig please dont read if you're not comfy w that<br/>this chapter isn't my best but it's something so o wel<br/>it's currently 2:01am and i plan on maybe sleeping after this<br/>uhhh enjoy ig?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> ‘that plane ride was a pain’ </em>, tobio thought as he waited for his luggage. tara and tooru beside him, uncle and auntie a few metres down. he stood there, at 12am, back in japan. in his grey hoodie and dark eyebags, a coffee in hand as he grabbed his bag. </p><p> </p><p>the drive back home is a quiet one, the satos dropping tooru and tobio off at their building, saying goodbye and driving off. on their way upstairs, tooru was texting someone (iwaizumi, tobio assumed) he was proven right when tooru turned to him, telling him that iwaizumi wanted to meet sometime tomorrow evening. tobio asked if tooru wanted to, to which he replied yes, and so it was set: tooru would be talking to iwaizumi about all this tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p>once the two boys reached their apartment, they kicked off their shoes and threw their luggage on the couch- they’d deal with it in the morning. right now, they needed sleep. they ended up passing out in their respective rooms about ten minutes later, having brushed their teeth and everything. (they hadn’t wanted to get the toothbrushes from the bags so they just opened new ones- theirs had needed to be replaced anyways) </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>the two boys slept until noon, finally arising and starting their days. they quite honestly still felt like shit, so a coffee run was in order. the two headed out of the house, getting dressed in casual clothes and things that would help them not freeze (just gloves and coats, really) </p><p> </p><p>even with the gloves on, it was still cold as fuck outside, so tobio ended up just taking tooru’s hand and wrapping it in his own. it shut him up, so tobio really wasn’t bothered. they walked to the first café that came to mind- a small one near both aoba johsai and karasuno, tobio and tooru used to meet here to work out him moving in. they walked in and ordered, completely forgetting that tobio’s hand was still holding tooru’s. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>when kei saw kageyama with oikawa, he didn’t get upset. he just stared at their interlocked hands, black and blue gloves, kageyama seemed to be pulling oikawa along. sure, he was jealous- of course he was. he’d had a crush on kageyama for months now, only to learn that he was dating kunimi, then that they broke up, and now watching him walk into this café hand in hand with oikawa after supposedly being in canada for a wedding. he stared and processed, his mind yelling at him. ‘<em> look. you were too late. again. of course he prefers oikawa, look at him- fluffy brown hair, brown eyes, clear skin, a lean body from volleyball. he’s better than you in practically every aspect- /and/ he’s kageyama’s roommate- as well as his former senpai. of course he chose him over you, kei’ </em>he didn’t do anything but watch, his blood boiling. watch as kunimi approaches the couple- or at least kei assumes they’re a couple (tough luck really, running into your ex when you’re on a date with your new boyfriend) he watches them talk (argue?) and then watches in silence as they grab their drinks and leave. kei takes his time processing, and he decides to keep it to himself. afterall, it’s not his business- he just happened to be at that café at the time. </p><p>
  <b>______________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>akira hadn’t had the best week. he finally broke down after a month or so and called tobio only to find out that he was 10,000 km away, and had no interest in getting back together- or even hearing him out. akira got why, he just wished that tobio would hear him out. yeah, pretty much all the things tobio screamed at him were true. (<em> ‘all of them /were/ true, that's why he dumped you, dumbass’ </em> his mind so lovingly reminded him) but it wouldn’t hurt just to talk it out, right? </p><p>(a/n: *sigh* not kunimi being a dumbass bitch o-O) </p><p> </p><p>he was still thinking when he saw tobio walk in- perfect. what made him stop dead was what he saw next. oikawa walked in after him, which was honestly bad enough. but the thing was, he was holding his hand. akira was raging. how dare he- akira took a deep breath, calming himself down and watched for a minute or two. soon, he had enough and approached them.</p><p>“what the actual fuck, tobio?” he asked</p><p>“what?” tobio asked, playing clueless and looking annoyed</p><p>“i knew there was something going on between you two!”</p><p>“calm the fuck down kunimi-chan” oikawa said to him- not in his usually cheerful voice, no, oikawa spoke to him in a monotone voice that quite honestly scared him shitless. (but he wasn’t going to admit that anytime soon, so he stood his ground.) </p><p>“what do you mean, ‘calm the fuck down’?” he said, mocking oikawa</p><p>“he means calm the fuck down” said tobio- with a finality. the two reached for their drinks and food and walked out of the shop. akira sat back down and processed the short interaction.</p><p>‘<em> did iwaizumi-san know about this? probably not- should you tell him? you should, right? yeah.’  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘iwaizumi-san’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nickname recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo]</b> <b>.</b></p><p>
  <b>akira</b>
</p><p>hey uh iwaizumi-san?</p><p>
  <b>iwaizumi-san</b>
</p><p>yes? did you need something?</p><p>
  <b>akira</b>
</p><p>did you know that oikawa and tobio are dating??</p><p>
  <b>akira</b>
</p><p>i saw them on a date- they were holding hands</p><p>
  <b>iwaizumi-san</b>
</p><p>they’re what?</p><p>
  <b>iwaizumi-san</b>
</p><p>no, no i didn’t- thanks for telling me </p><p>
  <b>akira</b>
</p><p>you okay?</p><p>
  <b>iwaizumi-san</b>
</p><p>im fine dw</p><p>
  <b>_____________________</b>
</p><p><em> ‘of fucking course they’re dating. he lives with him, hajime- of course he likes him better. kageyama actually knows how to handle everything going on with him. he never liked you. they went to that wedding together, he was probably kageyama’s date. he just got back yesterday “i need time for the jetlag to wear off” my ass, you probably just wanted to spend time with your boyfriend. dammit, tooru why- why are you dating him? huh? why? why not me? what does kageyama have that i don't? don’t you know that i love you? do i not show it enough? am i too mean? am i just not attractive enough? of course i’m not- look at you. look at kageyama. you guys look good together, you know that, tooru? i want to be happy for you- i really do’ </em>fuck- when did he start crying? hajime wiped his tears, and continued to lie in bed, staring at the ceiling. it was hard to stop from spiraling- he needed to talk to oikawa. tomorrow. he’d do it when they had agreed to. </p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>tomorrow came too soon, hajime didn’t think he was ready to face oikawa yet. but he was going to do it anyways, so he got up and got dressed, mentally preparing what to say. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>________________________</b>
</p><p>iwa was currently on his way to tooru and tobio’s apartment. tobio had agreed to stay at tara’s place, giving the two some time and space to themselves. (he’d be spending the night at her place, “in case you two fucky wuckie” as tobio so wonderfully phrased it) tooru changed into a sweater and a pair of shorts he stole from tobio a while back.</p><p> </p><p>iwaizumi knocked as tooru was getting himself a glass of water, he walked over to the door, opening it and letting his best friend in. he was greeted with the familiar and comforting face that he had grown to love, tooru felt his heart bead a bit faster. he gave iwa a smile as he closed the door behind him. </p><p>“it’s a nice apartment,” iwaizumi said, breaking the silence.</p><p>“yeah,” tooru chuckled, “tobio’s parents are pretty wealthy.” iwaizumi wandered around aimlessly for a bit longer, eventually taking a seat on the couch. “you wanted to talk,” tooru started, “so talk” </p><p> </p><p>“i didn’t know you and kageyama were dating”</p><p> </p><p>“i- what? where did you hear that?”</p><p> </p><p>“kunimi told me”</p><p> </p><p>“of course he did” tooru mumbled the next part in english “little bitch”</p><p> </p><p>“so it’s true?”</p><p> </p><p>“what- no! of course not!” </p><p> </p><p>“he saw you on a date, stop lying” tooru could tell that the spiker was using all of his effort to keep from yelling. fine, if he wanted to yell, tooru would let him yell. </p><p> </p><p>“i’m not lying iwa-chan” he responded calmly, sounding almost bored</p><p> </p><p>“OF COURSE YOU ARE!” iwa finally broke- shouting so loud that tooru flinched. </p><p> </p><p>“what do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“KUNIMI <em> SAW </em> YOU TWO FUCKING HOLDING HANDS- YOU WERE ON A DATE.” his voice broke on the last sentence, along with tooru’s heart. “you don’t have to keep lying, you know. it fucking hurts knowing that you don’t trust me enough to tell me shit like this, oikawa. i’m your best friend for fucks sake, i've known you since we were in <em> diapers </em>. i thought i knew you- but apparently not. apparently you’re gay, you got kicked out of your fucking house you’ve been living with and dating kageyama, and you have a bunch of stuff going on with your mental health. thanks, for confiding in me. oh wait- you didn’t. i learned most of these thing in a group chat with your boyfriend and some girl and i learned that you were dating him through fucking kunimi. KUNIMI FUCKING AKIRA. BUT YOU COULDN’T THINK TO TELL ME, YOUR BEST FRIEND.”</p><p> </p><p>tooru’s composure snapped “WHAT IS IT WITH THIS NOT TRUSTING YOU SHIT? I TOLD YOU DIDN’T I? IT WAS HARD TO DO. I SPENT DAYS CRYING TO FUCKING TARA BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HATE ME AFTER I TOLD YOU. SO WHEN I FINALLY WORKED UP THE COURAGE I WANTED MY TWO CLOSEST FRIENDS BESIDES YOU TO BE THERE. OF COURSE I FUCKING DID. I WASN’T READY TO TELL YOU BEFORE, SO I TOLD YOU WHEN I WAS READY. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD YELL, GET MAD. I DIDN’T WANT THAT. AND LIKE I SAID- TOBIO AND I. ARE NOT. DATING. GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. WHAT KUNIMI SAW WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING.” tooru screamed until his throat was raw, fighting back the tears pooling in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“A FUCKING MISUNDERSTANDING, HUH? BULLSHIT. AND I JUST DON’T FUCKING GET WHY YOU CHOSE THEM OVER ME!”</p><p> </p><p>“OH MY FUCKING GOD IWAIZUMI” tooru saw iwa flinch at the sound of his full last name, tooru hadn’t used it. ever. it was straight to iwa-chan. tooru ignored that and kept yelling, “I DIDN’T CHOOSE ANYONE OVER ANYONE. IT WAS JUST DIFFICULT TO TELL YOU.” iwaizumi opened his mouth to respond, but tooru was quicker. </p><p> </p><p>“out. get the fuck out of my house.” iwaizumi’s mouth immediately snapped shut. tooru watched as his best friend walked out, slamming the apartment door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>that’s when tooru broke. his mask finally slipping as he frantically searched around for his phone. as soon as he found it, he shakily unlocked it and pressed tobio’s contact. the younger answered on the second ring- and thank god for that, tooru doesn’t think he could've handled this alone. </p><p>“tooru?” he answered, he sounded somewhat concerned</p><p>“h-hey tobio” he sniffled “uhm can you come back home?”</p><p>“i’ll be there as soon as possible, wait for me, yeah?” tooru nodded, even though tobio couldn’t see him and ended the call, curling up into a little ball.</p><p>_____________________</p><p> </p><p>tadashi stood under the tree waiting for yachi to join him. today was the day he would finally be asking out his crush of the last year. yachi- he’d finally be asking her out. he had a rough plan of what he’d do, so as not to screw up absolutely, but for the main part he would just be winging it. </p><p> </p><p>yachi now stood under the same tree, her hair shining in the sun and her nose and cheeks red from the cold. she looked adorable. tadashi decided to just start talking.</p><p>“uh so i have something i wanted to tell you, and i’ve been feeling like this for a while now- so, um i like you, yacchan. and i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?” tadashi let out a breath, that wasn’t that bad, right? yachi blushed, and smiled slightly at tadashi (his heart was beating so loud he was pretty sure yachi could hear it) she nodded, and tadashi felt elated. </p><p>“i’d love to go on a date sometime, does this weekend work for you?” </p><p>“yeah! see you then”</p><p>“see you!” she smiled as she walked away and tadashi grinned to himself. </p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p>the date had gone amazingly, they had seen a movie (yachi’s pick, it was some sci-fi movie and was actually quite good) and gotten dinner- overall, a good time. then, while tadashi was walking hitoka (she said he could call her by her first name, tadashi liked saying it now- it felt right, somehow) home, he asked if she wanted to officially be his girlfriend. she had said yes right as they reached her house. tadashi had grinned and pulled her in for a kiss, letting her go in. he couldn’t stop smiling the entire walk home. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>___________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>for the past few days, tobio had been thinking about that text from tsukishima constantly. it seemed to occupy a little corner in the back of his mind- never leaving. but now, he had a crying tooru in his arms, so he couldn’t really think about that. he focused himself back to the boy currently sobbing into his chest, as he played with his hair and told him it would all be okay. from what tobio knew, him and iwaizumi had gotten into a fight, one of their worst. they screamed at each other and tooru kicked him out. that’s when he called tobio. </p><p> </p><p>soon, tooru’s sobs turned into soft snores, tobio picked him up (a difficult task, considering that he was an 18 year old volleyball captain) and brought him to his room, tucking him in and returning to his own room. after reassuring tara that the both of them were okay, tobio changed and climbed into bed, his mind going back to pondering the text from tsukishima. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how'd u like it? hopefully it wasn't too bad lmao- uhm so yeah, iwaoi isn't doing too good right now- i'll fix it i swear<br/>please leave comments and kudos, they really really make my day &lt;33<br/>i love you all more than you know, have an amazing day/night</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. i told u i’d fix it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i fixed iwaoi :)) and some kagetsukki bcuz i can</p><p>this chapter was rlly short and kinda sucks, soz i just have a lot going on with school and my personal life and this is my way to destress</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yo here’s ur short update but it’s three days early so there’s that :) </p><p>i’m updating around 12:10am (i’m not gonna go to sleep for a bit tho) i don’t even know why i write what time i’m updating- whatever ✌️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tobio knew that he was good looking. <em> he </em>didn’t think so- every time he looked in the mirror, he couldn’t help but pick out things that were wrong with him (he’s working on it) but he knew that objectively, he was attractive. he had blue eyes, a muscular build, he was tall, had silky black hair and clear skin- all features that people tended to find attractive. tobio usually hid his thoughts and  feelings behind a scowl, which some had said made him look ‘mysterious’. he never wore his heart on his sleeve, something he had picked up from years of watching tara hide behind a blank face (and later watching tooru plaster on a smile) . </p><p> </p><p>that’s why it hurt so bad when he broke up with kunimi- he was one of the few people tobio was himself around, one of the people who saw him smile and laugh, one of the few people who his smiles were directed at. well, not anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>___________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>tooru woke up with puffy eyes and a raging headache. he rubbed his eyes and switched sides, staying like that for god knows how long before finally summoning the willpower to sit up. he recalled the events of yesterday and immediately flopped back down. “ughhh” he groaned, burying his face in a pillow. this prompted tobio to come into his room.</p><p>“morning” he said. tooru sleepily flipped him off, changing sides again and trying to go back to sleep so he could avoid starting his day. he vaguely heard tobio come up to the bed, then the next thing he knew he was being smacked in the face with a pillow.</p><p>“get up, we have school today” tooru grumbled, but sat up anyways </p><p>“i don’t wanna see iwa-chan” ha whined</p><p>“ignore him. pull an <em>i</em><em>’m happy, so fuck off </em>” tobio suggested</p><p>“that’s gonna get old fast”</p><p>“he thinks we’re dating right?” </p><p>“mhm”</p><p>“so why not play into it?” tooru blinked,</p><p>“because he’ll hate me even more?”</p><p>“he doesn’t hate you, he’s just jealous- c’mon, it’ll be fun”</p><p>“no? it won't?” tobio chuckled, </p><p>“yeah it will, now get up already. you’re older, you’re supposed to be the responsible one” </p><p>“fuck you” tooru sighed, but got out of bed nonetheless, he thought about it for a moment, before responding “alright, fine- i’ll play into the jealousy thing for a bit, but i have to talk to him soon”</p><p>“sure” tobio smiled and went left tooru to get dressed. “i’ll make breakfast” he called out from the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>tooru had english first thing in the morning. which was fine, english was a breeze- except for one tiny thing, iwaizumi was in that class with him. it’s okay, tooru could deal with that, but iwaizumi apparently couldn’t. he unfortunately happened to sit next to tooru, meaning that there were a lot of hard glares directed at him. tobio was right, iwa really did have a jealousy problem. </p><p> </p><p>tooru had pieced together that the other male liked him back, he wasn’t an idiot. which was really the only reason that he was comfortable messing with him- he’d talk to him another day, and if the spiker hates him after that, he’ll just have to deal with it. </p><p> </p><p>throughout the day, tooru was constantly on his phone, trying not to laugh at the absolutely adorable jealous look that got from his best friend. tobio was right, this was fun. </p><p>“who are you texting?” makki asked him. </p><p>“oh just tobio” he replied, watching iwaizumi fume out of the corner of his eye. he wasn’t lying, he had actually been texting his roommate, they were talking about the text the ravenette had gotten from that annoying blond on his team- tobio had sent him a screenshot a while ago. tobio had apparently also gotten a haircut (which suited him) so tooru was looking at the pictures tobio sent him of how his hair looks now.</p><p>“you know, i never really understood how you two got so close,” said mattsun, “you used to hate him” tooru chuckled a bit at mattsun playing dumb, bless his heart. </p><p>“you know exactly why mattsun” he decided to reply (with an over the top wink, might he add) honestly just to be able to see iwa’s reaction. (he was enjoying this way more than he should be- iwa really didn’t show his emotions often. tooru didn’t know if it was a toxic masculinity thing or if he was just born like that, but either way, it was entertaining watching him rage) </p><p>“<em> i </em> don’t” spoke up makki, seeming not to notice the fact that the spiker next to him was anger-blushing. “care to share with the class oikawa?”</p><p>“they live together, babe” mattsun responded before tooru could even get a word out. </p><p>“oh? do they now?” tooru kicked the pinkette under the table, effectively shutting him up. </p><p>“i don’t like what that’s implying” he said </p><p>“you guys aren’t dating?” </p><p>“no- makki, what the fuck? i mean- we’re close and i love him, but not like that”</p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>iwaizumi cornered tooru after school. they didn’t have practice that day, so they could talk as long as they needed. </p><p>“oikawa?” he had started, tooru hummed. “uhm can we talk? please? i just want you to hear me out” he sounded upset, and tooru immediately felt guilty, agreeing right away. </p><p>“d’you want to talk in that park we used to play in as kids?”</p><p>“sure”</p><p>
  <b>____________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>tara and tobio ended up skipping first period, it was english anyways, so tobio would be fine. (for tara it was math, her excuse was that she didn’t want to do math, which in tobio’s opinion was a very valid reason) tara said she felt like getting a haircut, to which tobio agreed, so that’s how the two of them ended up in the hair salon, tobio getting an undercut. tara had wanted to try dying half of her hair pink. (it looked amazing on her, to be honest) (a/n: cutting ur hair/ hair dye is more fun than therapy anyways :D) then they decided that they should probably head back to karasuno, so they did. by then, it was the middle of second period, so tobio just decided to wait it out instead of being scolded. </p><p> </p><p>tobio sat through his intensely boring day, awaiting lunch and then practice. he was vaguely aware of the girls behind him whispering, but he ignored them- he really couldn't care less. </p><p> </p><p>lunch came, and he went up to the roof as usual. tara was waiting for him, and hit him with a snowball as soon as he opened the door. this turned into a whole snowball fight, both of them forgetting to eat, but honestly not caring. tobio knew that he should eat before practice, but skipping one meal wouldn’t make that much of a difference. he’s gone whole days forgetting to eat- he was better now but two full meals could still be considered an accomplishment. </p><p> </p><p>practice went smoothly, he got a few comments about his hair (all saying it looked nice) and he caught tsukishima staring at him twice, which was,,, <em> something </em> (maybe the blond did have a crush on him…. if so, did tobio like him back?) </p><p> </p><p>he cornered him after practice, asking to talk. the other male blushed slightly (tobio caught himself thinking that he looked cute) and said he was busy. tobio said it was alright, sighing in defeat on his way home. great, he was left with no answers about the text, and a bunch of annoyingly confusing feelings. tobio felt like going home and just melting into his bed. </p><p> </p><p>when he opened the door to the apartment, he was greeted with iwaizumi in tooru’s lap as they made out on the couch. tobio rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him and clearing his throat awkwardly. </p><p>“look, i’m glad that you two got over yourselves and are finally together, but i’m gonna need you to do that somewhere that isn’t the couch.” tobio didn’t feel like dealing with the added awkwardness that would come along with that interaction, so he headed straight to his room after saying that. he grabbed his headphones and laid down on his bed, listening to music and eventually falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey hope you liked it :))<br/>comment and leave kudos please :7 it really really brings up my motivation </p><p>ok bye bye love u (say it back bitch)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. unfortunately i am mentally ill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>actual plot???? me????? yeah &lt;3 i worked hard on this lmao</p><p>'don't call me that. seriously.'</p><p>'why not?'</p><p>'do you want the real answer?'</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey!!! ok so my life is like genuinely pretty shitty rn lmao and this is my coping mechanism so please ignore the fact that this chapter isnt my best work- if ur acc reading this good job heres a heart &lt;3 </p><p>enjoy!!</p><p>tw// mention of drinking, mention of the king of the court match and the affects it had</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>’tsukki’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b>
  <b>Click here to undo</b>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>
  <span>fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>
  <span>kageyama got an undercut and HDJKS42@:$3@$/@</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>
  <span>fuck he’s so hot help 😳😳</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>never thought i’d /ever/ see u use that emoji</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>damn ur really whipped aren’t you</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yeA</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tadashi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>good luck lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tsukki</b>
</p><p>
  <span>not fucking helping</span>
</p><p>
  <b>_______________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so about that text,” tobio started, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“it’s not a big deal, don’t worry about it” tsukishima interrupted before he could even say anything. tobio really couldn’t think of what else to say, so he ended up just chuckling and shooting him a lopsided smile, his mind yelling at him to be less awkward- less annoying; he ignored the voice like he always did, instead responding “uh, yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>_________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and that was that. no other conversations, no talking about feelings, they just exchanged four sentences and moved on- the both of them feeling awkward as ever. kei’s crush only got worse after seeing that heart melting smile of kageyama’s finally directed at him. and tobio, well tobio was just confused. he quite honestly had no clue how to deal with this right now- he wasn’t even sure that he’d properly moved on from kunimi. he should have moved on. (or at least that’s what his mind likes to tell him) it's been long enough. but apparently not- apparently, tobio was now supposed to deal with newfound feelings for</span>
  <em>
    <span> tsukishima </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people on top of getting over his ex. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>______________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>over the next week or so, tobio found himself texting tsukishima more often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he was currently curled up on his couch next to tara, watching the hunger games for what was probably the thousandth time, when tooru walked into the room wearing a cream colored sweater and asking them if he looked alright. when tobio asked what the special occasion was, tooru blushed a light pink and responded “i have a date with hajime” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“try not to hook up on the couch this time” tobio replied, turning his attention back to the movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“we were just kissing” the older boy defended</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“he was in your lap and you had your tongue down his throat, tooru. i didn’t need to see that” he responded, as tooru just chuckled and nodded, heading out and shouting his goodbye from the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>about halfway through the movie, tobio’s phone buzzed with a text notification. he picked it up, reading the name on the screen.. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>‘tsukishima’  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b>
  <b>Click here to undo.</b>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>
  <span>im bored</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>
  <span>thats a you problem</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>
  <span>wyd?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>
  <span>im watching a movie w tara</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>
  <span>u?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>
  <span>im pretending to be working so akiteru doesnt come bother me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>
  <span>awf :&lt; be nice to him tsukki hes just trying to connect with his brother</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>
  <span>don’t call me tsukki</span>
</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>
  <span>but if u say so :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kei’s heart gave a flutter- it did that anytime the blue eyed setter called him by his childhood nickname. it was dumb, but it gave kei a sense of nostalgia, so he was okay with it- no matter how much he complained. no. he shouldn’t think like this- he'd already done this once, when kageyama was dating kunimi. he was dating oikawa now, kei had to respect that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when kei’s done texting kageyama, he makes a decision that he regrets immediately. he opens up the group chat they had been using for the bet, and types out a message. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>‘we know nothing abt kageyama’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b>
  <b>Click here to undo</b>
  <b>.]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>hey so this gc is basically dead but i have information</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i have nothing better to do so spill</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ok so u werent at the sleepover and the chat died right after so ill fill u in</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Its a long ass list but here you go:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- hes rich</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-he grew up in canada</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-he lives in an apartment w/o his family</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-his parents and sister (he has a sister) live in canada</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-he has a cat w a french name</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-he drinks apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-he has earrings</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-he lives with and is dating oikawa tooru</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>1) i fucking caled it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2) thats weird but it explains y hes so good at english and y he speaks french</span>
</p><p>
  <span>3) why does that fit???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>4) aii explains why he lives in an apartment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5) he never really seemed like the person to have a pet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>6) isnt he a national volleyball player??? hes one of the best youth setters in the country- y tf does he drink????</span>
</p><p>
  <span>7) i wasnt expecting that but its cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>8) i- how do u know theyre dating? but like also,, HOLY FCKIN SHIT 2:9’7;5$&amp;@*%</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i saw them holding hands in a bakery i went to a few days ago</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>that doesnt automatically mean theyre dating- they mightve just been doing it for warmth</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>^^^^ or platonically!!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ill ask him but in the meanwhile, i want my 8 points</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>the last one doesnt count till u ask</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>the last one is technically 2</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>fine 8 points for u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>yama</strong>
</p><p>wait didn't we call off the bet? </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>yachi</strong>
</p><p>doesn't mean we can't still do the points thing for fun!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘king’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b>
  <b>Click here to undo</b>
  <b>.]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>king</span>
</p><p>
  <b>king</b>
</p><p>
  <span>dont call me that. srsly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>why not?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>king</b>
</p><p>
  <span>do u want the real answer?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>king</b>
</p><p>
  <span>k well in middle school i moved to japan and i rlly didnt have any friends- i thought i made friends w kunimi and kindaichi but then that one match happened and they antagonized me and shit. calling me kind of the court- and to 14 year old tobio, that shit fucking hurted. the only friend i had was in canada and the people i considered my closest friends here just got up and left- fucking destroying my self image in the process. my grandpa (the guy who raised me) died the next day and then my sister left for toronto to go to uni so all of that left me with some,, um,, ✨abandonment issues✨ so then when kunimi apologized, i was really happy- but then he went and got all toxic and our relationship ended. so uh yeah, thats why i dont like being called king :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>king</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah- oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>oh my god kageyama im so fucking sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[‘kei’ changed contact name to ‘kageyama’]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kageyama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>so what did you need?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>oh right i wanted to ask,, are you and oikawa dating? cuz like i saw u two holding hands the other day</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kageyama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ofc u were there- no, no we’re not dating. tooru was just bitching about his hands being cold so i held his hand to shut him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>oh okay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kageyama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>mhm </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘we know nothing abt kageyama’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b>
  <b>Click here to undo</b>
  <b>.]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ok so theyre not dating- theyre just roomates</span>
</p><p>
  <span>kei doesn’t bother waiting for a reply. instead, turning off his phone and flopping down onto his bed, thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>thinking about what kageyama said. how he talked about it like it was what he had for breakfast this morning, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kei fell asleep thinking about the blue eyed setter for what was almost the fourth night in a row now. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>____________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tobio lay wake on his bed, thinking. thinking about a certain blond middle blocker. about the way his hair curled, or the way he always had the right comeback. thinking about how he was immediately sorry after hearing about tobio’s stance on the whole king thing. </span>
  <b>‘</b>
  <em>
    <span>it’s pity’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mind told him, it was getting easier to ignore it these days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tobio lay in bed thinking about how easy it was to tell him all that. maybe he didn’t know it, but he started making plans to tell the other how he felt as he fell asleep that night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked it!! its like,, 2:00am ish and i have school in the morning :) please please leave comments and kudos- they motivate me more than you know.  okay i love you see you next week hopefully</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. depression is a bitch and she said nOpE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kags rejects some girl and has to tutor tsukki (oh how the turn tables)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey hey!! im sorry im prosting this a few days late, but again- my life is a fucking mess<br/>so yeah, it's 1k but it's pretty well written if i do say so myself. <br/>it couldve been better, but depression is a bitch and she said nOpE (hey thats the chapter title)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“uhm kageyama-san can i please talk to you?” called out a girl that tobio recognized from his class. she was holding a pink envelope with a heart on it, and a box of chocolates. he sighed internally, shooting a glance at tara and making his way over to the girl. he tried to recall her name, so he could be as nice as possible when he rejected her. as she talked, he tried to figure out what to say ahead of time. he wouldn’t just right out say he was gay, he was a highschool student- that was most definitely going to backfire and end up being a huge rumor like it had with raf. he thought, as she drowned on and on, about how he was kind and caring. about how he was an amazing volleyball player and that ‘hinata-kun’ mentioned that he was an amazing chef. (he was for sure going to kill that dumbass later) how he was gorgeous (tobio still didn’t understand why everyone thought that) and finally, she finished ranting and asked if he wanted to go to the movies with him. (a decent date idea, tobio noted) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>tobio started the same old routine of laughing awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck, and telling her he couldn’t go out with her for whatever reason he came up with at the time sheepishly. depending on how well he knew the girl, he’d be nicer about it, sometimes offering to be her wingman or set her up if she ever needed it. he’s yet to just actually tell one of these girls the real reason why he won’t go out with them, but with how nice most of them are about it, he’s sure that it’ll end up  happening eventually. (probably accidentally, too. if tobio was being honest)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“uh, i’m really really sorry kamura-san,” tobio said, finally remembering her name- which he really shouldn’t have forgotten in the first place, seeing as she’s sat next to him for almost a year now “but i’m going to have to decline. it’s just- i like someone else at the moment. you really are an amazing person, kamura-san. you’re gorgeous and i’m sure anyone would be head over heels for you in an instant, but unfortunately the person i like got there before i could fall for you. i really am sorry. i wish you the best” tobio finished, smiling kindly as he gave her back the letter and the chocolates that she’d handed him while she was talking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“it’s alright kageyama-san.” she said, trying her best to return tobio’s smile. he hated this part- he hated seeing how much he had hurt her with just a few words. “that other person is really lucky, i hope they like you back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>she walked away, her long hair swaying slightly in the wind. tobio returned to tara, wearing a guilty expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“she asked you out?” tara asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“yeah” he replied. tara didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the two of them walked to their classes in a comfortable silence, watching as it snowed lightly around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>_____________________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>kei’s first class today was a math class he shared with yamaguchi. it was 45 minutes long, and after that he had english. he hated english with his entire being- so it just so happened that he wasn’t doing this well in this class. yamaguchi, (the sly bastard) suggested getting him a tutor, and then didn't wait for a response and texted kageyama. much to kei’s dismay. so, starting tomorrow, kageyama would be tutoring kei. (it used to be the other way around, but kageyama stopped coming to yamaguchi’s house for it- and no on really called him out on it, seeing as he got okay grades, so it just kind of died out. yamaguchi helped hinata, and kei got his time off) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>so tomorrow after practice, kei would be heading to kageyama’s apartment to study. hopefully it would just be the two of them, kei didn’t really feel like dealing with oikawa or sato-san when he got there. so kei sat through the rest of his classes, waiting for school to end, as he thought about what tomorrow would bring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>______________________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>tobio had gotten a text after second period. he checked his phone, reading the contact name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>‘yamaguchi’</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Nickname recovered from Contacts. </b>
  <b>Click here to undo</b>
  <b>.]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yamaguchi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hey kageyama can i ask u a favour?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>sure, go for it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yamaguchi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>uh he won’t ask this for himself, but tsukki is having a rlly hard time with english</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yamaguchi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ur fluent, so would u mind tutoring him? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>sure why not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>when is he free? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yamaguchi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>does tomorrow after practice work for you? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>yea tell him we can use my apartment </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>yamaguchi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>sounds good, thanks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>np</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>tobio smiled slightly, </span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘perfect’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, this really couldn’t have worked out better for him. he could use tutoring as an excuse to see tsukishima regularly and figure out how to ask him out. by the looks of it, the other liked him back, so tobio wasn’t as worried about that as he would’ve been otherwise. he was confident (or at least he faked being confident, so that it would end up actually boosting his confidence- internally he was having a whole ass crisis) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>practice the next day was a pain- even tobio thought so. it was long and repetitive, causing them all to work up a sweat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>once it was over, tobio showered quickly (he usually preferred to shower at home, but today he’d be having company) then he got dressed and waited for tsukishima.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the two of them walked to tobio’s house, actually having a good time. tsukishima had asked about canada and the wedding, a topic tobio had no problem talking about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>before either of them knew it, they were at the apartment, tobio unlocking the door and holding it open for the blond. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>the two of them kicked off their shoes and made their way to the living room. tooru wasn’t home, so they had the place to themselves. oiseaux immediately made herself at home in tobio’s lap from the moment that the two of them sat down. tobio chuckled slightly, as  he asked tsukishima if he wanted anything to eat or drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“if i’m being honest, i’d kill for some strawberry shortcake right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“alright then,” tobio responded, grabbing the other by the hand and dragging him up “let’s go get some” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“aren’t we supposed to be studying?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“we can do that when we get back” tobio grinned</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you liked it!! if you have any suggestions or you just wanna say something (preferably positive) please comment- they make me so fucking happy and get my ass out of bed to actually write <br/>also!! kudos! very much appreciated as well!! <br/>im so so sorry for the braincells you lost reading that- but its 4 in the morning and if my brain is fried, urs is too now &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. english annoys me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the tutoring session :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey!! here’s another (a little over) 1k chapter but this time it’s way before it was supposed to be released !! enjoy !!!!!<br/>also if you acc read my notes i love you🥺🥺</p><p>here’s a song rec: kiwi by harry styles :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kei had never seen this side of kageyama before. the side that was so, so unguarded, so  <em> gorgeous.  </em> after a few minutes and a <em>lot </em>of painful metaphors, kei got his brain to shut up, telling himself to snap out of it- this wasn’t a romance novel. </p><p> </p><p>the two of them were currently seated in the corner of kei’s favourite cafe, talking some more about what canada is like. kei was asking all the questions and the other was answering them. basic questions like what the weather was like. if he was being honest, it was just an excuse to keep the conversation going, to keep talking. </p><p> </p><p>eventually, the topic changed to what the setter’s family and friends were like. what it was like for him back in canada. partially for kei to gain points in the groupchat, but also because he was genuinely curious. </p><p> </p><p>“well, you know tara. i’ve known her practically my whole life. our dads are really close, so we ended up being close too. she’s the first person i ever came out to- she’s great. i know you’ve only known her a little while but she’s amazing, i love her.”</p><p> </p><p>kei felt the dull pang of jealousy in his chest. <em> ‘no!’ </em> he wasn’t supposed to be jealous right now. there was no reason to be. but nonetheless, the now familiar feeling settled its way into kei’s chest like ink sinking into paper. </p><p> </p><p>kageyama didn’t notice. sitting ever oblivious and continuing to talk. </p><p> </p><p>“yeah so we went to the same school for a bit, i came out- that honestly went better than expected. uhhhhhh, i was actually decent at everything that wasn’t math or science, i had friends who i'm assuming you want to know about but then i moved to japa- sorry,” he laughed nervously and fidgeted a little in his seat, kei felt like bringing it up but he ultimately let it be as kageyama continued talking. “then i moved here. tara stayed in brampton and so did most of my friends.” he said the last part laughing slightly in between words, a faint smile on his  face as he spoke. “so i get here, i’m terrible at japanese, and lack basic social skills- kunimi and kindaichi helped me out so fucking much. you know what happened from there, so yeah. there you have it. my entire life story, told in five minutes.” he flashed a smile and kei couldn't help smiling back. </p><p> </p><p>“ah shit we should probably head back now,” the ravenette said, putting his phone back in his pocket after checking the time. he stood up as kei did, nudging him playfully in the shoulder. “let’s go teach you some english, yeah?” kei nodded, walking out and holding the door open for the other. </p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“what the actual fuck?” kei asked, flopping back onto the living room floor, his head almost hitting one of the armchairs. kageyama laughed and flopped down to join kei in lying on the floor. </p><p>“yeah english is frustrating” he said, kei nodded, </p><p>“how the fuck are you fluent? you’re supposed to be the dumb one” kageyama laughed, sitting up, and next thing kei knew a pillow from the couch was hitting him in the stomach. </p><p>“sorry to break it to you, einstein, but <em> i’m </em> the one tutoring <em> you </em>. now get up and let me tell you what was wrong with that.” kei sighed but sat up nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>it had been 2 hours since they had come back from the cafe, kei was halfway through the homework he had. kei was hesitant to admit, but kageyama was actually a pretty good english tutor. kei thankfully understood the work much better now, even though it was frustrating to do. he currently had to write a paragraph on why he wanted to learn english. to be honest, he really didn’t know, so he had instead started working on some of the grammar questions they had to complete as well. </p><p> </p><p>30 minutes later, kei had finally finished the grammar questions. he still had about 45 minutes until he had to be home, so kageyama suggested a Q and A. “for your bet with the other first years on the team” as he had said. kei had no clue when kageyama had found out about the bet, but he had said sure, and started asking questions.</p><p> </p><p>“those friends you mentioned earlier, who are they?” as he said that, kageyama’s phone buzzed. he checked it and typed something quickly before turning to kei. </p><p>“okay so, you have two options. i can either tell you about them, or we can facetime them and you can find out for yourself.” </p><p>“the second one? why not” kei said, as kageyama taped something on his phone and the next thing he heard were a bunch of people shouting something in english. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>kei had a tendency to get jealous. he knew that and owned up to it. he had a tendency to get jealous, especially when it was about kageyama. </p><p> </p><p>but this was just too much. he and kageyama were currently on a facetime call with about four other people; someone named raf, who kageyama seems way too close to (for kei’s taste anyways) sato-san, a guy named ash and a girl named kait. the group spoke mostly english, so kei felt utterly out of place. </p><p> </p><p>at some point, kageyama had started explaining what others were saying, as they had wanted to know more about him. they asked him some questions, but mainly spoke to kageyama. sato-san was really the only person to speak to kei, addressing him as if he was an old friend. he really liked that about her- maybe if the others spoke japanese and kei could understand them better, he’d like them as well. </p><p> </p><p>the face time call ended, and eventually kei had to go home for dinner.</p><p>“i’ll walk you” kageyama said, standing up and grabbing his coat. </p><p> </p><p>the two of them walked, the cold darkness of the night around them as they went. </p><p>“well now you’ve met my friends, i’d like to meet yours sometime” kageyama said, breaking the calm silence the two of them had fallen into</p><p>“i don’t really have that many friends” shrugged kei. “it’s just yamaguchi.” the freckled boy had known him since </p><p>they were kids. they were both outcasts, but they had each other, and that had always been enough.</p><p>“well i’ve already met him, so i guess we’re good” kageyama said, breathing out a laugh afterwards. kei had heard kageyama laugh so many times now, but it was still as heavenly as the first time he heard it. </p><p>“hey” the setter said, snapping kei out of his thoughts- he really really hoped he wasn’t blushing right now (well if he was, he could at least say it was just the cold) “i’ve told you about the shit that went down when i was a kid, how about you? anything that explains…. this? or are you just naturally and asshole?” kei laughed at that, and before thinking twice, he responded</p><p>“when i was like, 13 maybe 14, akiteru said he was karasuno’s ace. he never let me go to any of his games, but one day i went anyways with yamaguchi. obviously, seeing as this was back when the little giant played, akiteru wasn’t the ace. so basically, my brother, the person i looked up to most, felt like he needed to lie so that i’d think he was cool- and that kinda hurt. so yeah, that’s my tragic character arc” </p><p> </p><p>“is that why you were never really that into volleyball?” </p><p>“...yeah” </p><p>“that changed after the shiritoriwaza, match right?”</p><p>“wow, i didn’t realize how much attention you payed”</p><p>“i pay more attention to you than you realize”</p><p>“...” kei’s heart was in his throat and he was sure that his face was redder than a strawberry. but before he had the chance to respond, they had reached his house.</p><p>“bye, see you tomorrow” kageyama waved</p><p>“mhm yeah” kei responded, still a little flustered from the earlier comment. kageyama watched him open the door and walk into his house, then he started walking back home. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>___________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>tobio was very much concerned about all the dumb shit that had made its way out of his vocal chords in the past few hours with tsukishima. either way, he ignored it and kept walking. </p><p> </p><p>as he walked, he noticed that he was getting a phone call. he took his phone and checked the contact name <em> ‘tara’. </em>he answered it.</p><p>“hi?”</p><p>“hey, sorry i probably should’ve texted first.  are you free?”</p><p>“yeah, are you okay?”</p><p>“oh, yeah i’m fine- i just called because i was bored”</p><p>“ah”</p><p>“mhm. so, tsukishima just left, right? you guys were in the facetime for a while then he said he had to go, so you left.”</p><p>“yeah, i just walked him home. and uh, i actually wanted to talk to you about that”</p><p>“you have a crush on tsukishima.” she filled in before tobio even had the chance to tell her. (a/n: oop-)</p><p>“how did you- never mind. yeah, i do”</p><p>“d’you plan on asking him out?”</p><p>“yeah actually, but i wanna get to know him better before i do.”</p><p>“alright, ask if you need help with anything, yeah?”</p><p>“sounds alright”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>______________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>kei had just finished texting the group chat the things he had learned about kageyam’s friends at his apartment- racking up a fair amount of points in the process. he was currently in first place. </p><p> </p><p>a downside to accepting the tutoring offer (not like he had a choice-) however, was that yamaguchi was teasing him about it <em> constantly </em>. like- no! that was kei’s job! he was supposed to be the one doing the teasing, dammit! </p><p> </p><p>kei didn’t know what to do about his feelings, it was the first time he had ever felt like this toward anyone. all he could do at this point was live with it, because there was no way he was <em> ever </em> going to ask <em> kageyama tobio </em> out on a date. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hEy i hope u enjoyed<br/>also ik none of u guys care but i’m doing a little better in terms of mental health 😙✌🏽<br/>AAAANYWAYS COMMENT U WHORES AND LEAVE KUDOS BECAUSE HOW ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW U LIKE THIS<br/>it’s 3:55am so please excuse me being a gremlin ass bitch,,, my brain isn’t working lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. mcdonalds sprite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gay, raf content, foreshadowing, karaoke and more gay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey!! uh so hows it going babes? im sorry for this being late and a short chapter but i hope u enjoy nonetheless!!</p><p>the past week was a mess and my therapist heard all about it so uh im here and i have 1.3k for u &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tadashi was actually about to throw something at this boy- he was currently sitting on the floor of tsukki’s room, listening to the blond explain why he couldn’t just ask out kageyama. (tadashi had just finished ranting about his last date with hitoka, so it was only fair to let tsukki rant for a bit as well) </p><p> </p><p>“i just <em> can’t </em>, okay?” tsukki said- not an actual reason</p><p> </p><p>“okay but <em> why not? </em>” tadashi prompted- annoyed but also a little amused by how stupid this conversation was most definatly going to be.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s <em> kageyama” </em>tadashi blinked- that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. </p><p>“that’s not a reason”</p><p> </p><p>“i’m not gonna ask him out” tadashi rolled his eyes at that and sighed, but he didn’t say anything more. he figured that him telling the other to just ask kageyama out (even when the setter <em> obviously </em>liked him back) was just going to work out the same as it had all the other times he’d told the blond just that. </p><p>
  <b>____________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“fuccccck” tara sighed, flopping back down onto her bed. on the other line of the facetime call, tobio laughed. “shut up, it’s not funny,” she said, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re right, it’s not” he replied, and a second later, “it’s hilarious.” he deadpanned, tara glared at him through her phone screen. “hey!” tobio defended, “if it was me freaking out over a date you would laugh too” tara sighed and tobio softened a little. “so you finally asked out aiko-san?” </p><p> </p><p>“yeah” </p><p> </p><p>“where are you taking her?” </p><p> </p><p>“i was thinking maybe roller skating? i’ve liked this girl for a while, i wanted to take her on a cute date”  </p><p> </p><p>“as nice as that is, i’ve been there with you- you can’t roller skate for shit” tara flipped him off playfully, smiling as she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“aiko-chan isn’t free until next weekend so we have plenty of time to practice”</p><p> </p><p>“we?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, i was thinking we’d make it a group thing. me, you, raf and glasses” </p><p> </p><p>“raf?”</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, raf. he’s in town, remember? him and his mom are visiting auntie puppa?”</p><p> </p><p>“oh shit you’re right. how did i forget?” tobio laughed slightly and tara rolled her eyes</p><p> </p><p>“yeah, so me, you, raf and glasses.”</p><p> </p><p>“why tsukishima?”</p><p> </p><p>“why not?” tara shrugged, tobio sighing on the other end. well, at least they would have something to do later.</p><p> </p><p>“wait” tobio said, as if he’d just remembered something. “what about tooru?” </p><p> </p><p>“he’s taking care of takeru, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“oH- yeah, he told me yesterday” tobio laughed “so this weekend?” he asked, still laughing a little regaining composure.</p><p> </p><p>“mhm”</p><p> </p><p>“okay, sounds good”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_____________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘tsukishima’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo</b> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>hey so would u be up for going somewhere this weekend? </p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>a few friends wanted to go roller skating and i wanted to see if u wanted to come :))</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>yeah i’m free, what day is it? </p><p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p><p>saturday, does 1pm work? </p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>sounds good, i’ll see u then</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>well we have do have school tsukki</p><p>
  <b>tsukishima</b>
</p><p>besides that</p><p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p><p>alrighty</p><p> </p><p>after sending that text, tobio turned his phone off and fell back, his head hitting the pillow. he was worried about a million things right now- half of those being things that no one else would even consider worrying about. to make up for lack of any other ideas or things to do, he listed his worries off in his head.</p><p> </p><p>‘1. <em>how am i gonna ask tsukishima out? </em></p><p>
  <em>2. does he even like me back? i know it seems like it, but what if i'm reading too far into it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>3. how is roller skating going to go?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4. is aiko a good person for tara? wait, i should probably stop calling her by her first name. yeah tobio, you live in japan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>5. isn't it tara’s birthday soon?’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>tobio turned his phone on, checking the date.</p><p> </p><p> <em> ‘it’s a week from now. what should i do for the party? she’s always the first person to wish me happy birthday, i wanna do something nice for her.  </em></p><ol>
<li><em> when is raf getting here, again? maybe he can help with tara’s party- or whatever it is that we decide on.’ </em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>tobio was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone pinging- why was his ringer on? tobio picked it up, turning off the ringer and then checking what the notification was. </p><p> </p><p>a text from raf. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘disappointment’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo</b> <b>] </b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>disappointment</b>
</p><p>hey so uh can u pick me up from the airport? my ride bailed</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>i?  cant?? drive???</p><p>
  <b>disappointment</b>
</p><p>tara would be driving </p><p>
  <b>disappointment</b>
</p><p>but she isnt picking up so i was hoping u could just show up at her place</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>yeah sure we’ll be a while tho</p><p>
  <b>disappointment</b>
</p><p>thats fine</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>k see u in a bit &lt;3</p><p>
  <b>disappointment</b>
</p><p>&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>tobio got dressed and told tooru where he was going, he put on his shoes and ran to tara’s house. she lived fairly close by, so tobio walked. he was there soon enough. </p><p> </p><p>he rang the doorbell and waited a few moments before tara opened the door, dressed like she had just been out. she greeted him and invited him in. tobio asked where alisha maso and akihiko uncle were. </p><p>“they’re out” she told him with a shrug.</p><p>“text them you're picking raf up with me and get in the car.” tobio said, briskly grabbing her keys off the kitchen counter. </p><p>“we’re picking up raf?” she asked</p><p>“yeah, his ride bailed.” tobio answered, gesturing for her to hurry up putting her shoes on, grab her coat and get in the car. </p><p> </p><p>10 minutes later, the two of them are loudly singing along to tara’s playlist as she drives them to the airport. (she was very much speeding, but it’s not like there were any cops around) </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>raf stepped outside, looking for his friends. he spotted tara’s pink hair after a moment or two- his immediate thought after seeing it being that he liked it. it really suited her. (she’d told him she’d gotten it dyed, however, she didn’t show him a picture- claiming she wanted it to be a surprise)  </p><p> </p><p>raf made his way towards the car, throwing his bags in the trunk and kicking tobio out of the front seat. which led to tobio complaining loudly about it from the back. </p><p> </p><p>the three of them talked about what they would be doing for the next few days, the conversation eventually branching out to why raf’s mom wasn’t here with him- something he wasn't really comfortable talking about. so, he told them just that. tobio and tara, being the great friends they are, swiftly changed the topic- asking him if he felt like going to karaoke. </p><p> </p><p>raf was a little surprised that <em> that </em> was the first thing they came up with, but he said yes nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ </b>
</p><p> </p><p>that's how, half an hour later, after dropping raf’s stuff off at the sato’s and picking up tooru (it wouldn't feel right without him.) they were walking into a karaoke bar, talking and laughing (in english- meaning that the one of the men behind the counter was staring at them quizzically) </p><p> </p><p><b>_____________________________________</b> <b><br/><br/></b></p><p>kei sat on his bed, watching and listening to oikawa and kageyama sing some english song that kei didn't know on the ravenette’s instagram live. </p><p> </p><p>he had no clue kageyama could sing- it seemed like that boy was just full of surprises. he sat there, his heart beating painfully fast. and he sat there, a small smile on his face as he listened to kageyama’s ethereal voice singing a solo. </p><p> </p><p>the next song was one kageyama sung with sato-san. she had a much better voice than he did (kei was willing to admit that he may have exaggerated kageyama’s singing skills a little, but he wasn't a bad singer at all) </p><p> </p><p>for the next song, kageyama held his phone and filmed, talking to the people watching. (that included kei) he also talked to his other friend- jacobs (who kei was 99% sure lived in canada and was not supposed to be there) while sato-san and oikawa sang. </p><p> </p><p>if kei was being honest with himself, he was a little jealous. </p><p> </p><p>his first thought after realizing how he was feeling was ‘<em>if yamaguchi was here, he’d laugh at me and tell me i get jealous too easily. ,,,,he’d probably also remind me that i'm going out with him and his friends this weekend- so something to look forward to.’  </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>3am bitchesssss<br/>neways u know the drill</p><p> leave kudos, comment and i hope u enjoyed</p><p>also!! my spam writing instagram is @biqa_idek so follow me for dumb shit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. first names and roller skates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the hangout :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! here you are my amazing readers- i’m sorry that the chapters are so short lately i have a lot going on so motivation isn’t really a big aspect of my life rn lmao </p><p>sorry about any spelling mistakes </p><p>enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>‘all payne no liam’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo]</b></p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>i did a bad thing</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>it’s okay i have a shovel</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>i-</p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>no????? why was that your first reaction??</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>idk ://</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>anyways tobio what did you do?</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>please tell me it wasnt illegal</p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>no tf?????</p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>i forgot to take my meds,, for like a week :D</p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>but now im concerned</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>FUCK I HAVENT TAKEN MINE EITHER</p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>i took mine B) </p><p>
  <b>daphne &lt;3</b>
</p><p>BUT FR WHAT THE FUCK GO TAKE UR MEDS-</p><p>
  <b>tara</b>
</p><p>doing that-</p><p>
  <b>tobihoe</b>
</p><p>^^^</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>____________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>‘yama’</b>
</p><p><b>[Nickname recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo.</b> <b>]</b></p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>okok so i’m hanging out w kageyama and his friends later and i’m freaking out-</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>ofc u r-</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>okok so what r u guys even doing?</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>we’re going roller skating w sato-san and one of his friends from canada </p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>the one ur jealous of?</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>i’m not jealous of him</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>:/</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>IM NOT-</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>so yea that friend?</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>*sigh*</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>yeah</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>alrighty then i can come over and help u pick out what to wear to “iMpReSs Ur CrUsH”</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>shut the fuck up</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>but acc yeah can u come over?</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>yeah sure lmao-</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>i’ll be there in like half an hour</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>k thanks</p><p> </p><p>yamaguchi didn’t end up staying long, his mom caled him home for dinner a little earlier than usual. kei would be fine tho, yamaguchi had helped him calm down a lot. </p><p> </p><p>the hangout was tomorrow at one, kageyama would most likely be picking him up so kei would be ready. he knows jack shit about roller skating but it can’t be <em> that </em> hard,,, right? </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>____________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>tobio was currently walking to tara’s house- he knew damn well that she wasn’t gonna pick him up anytime soon, so he figured that just going to her would be easier. he told tsukishima to be ready at one, so he really needed to hurry up- </p><p> </p><p>he rounded the corner of tara’s street, walking the familiar path up to her house. he rang the doorbell and waited a few moments before alisha maso answered the door, not asking any questions- instead, she said hello and just let him into the house. </p><p> </p><p>tobio took his shoes off and hurried upstairs- tara was either still getting dressed or she wasn’t awake yet and (it was a 50-50 chance, so tobio was counting on it being the former.) thankfully, when he got upstairs, he saw that raf was dressed and leisurely leaving the guest room to head downstairs. he said hi to tobio and went to go put his shoes on and wait for tara. </p><p> </p><p>when tobio knocked on tara’s door, he was relieved to see that she was, in fact, awake- she was actually fully dressed and just quickly putting her hair in a ponytail. tobio waited for her to finish up, bantering as she did her hair and as the two of them made their way downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>the three of them sang at the top of their lungs as tara drove, this time to a song from tobio’s playlist. they were approaching tsukishima’s house- they would be there in about two minutes. </p><p> </p><p>tobio rang the doorbell and waited for tsukishima to answer the door. thankfully, it was him who answered the door, so tobio didn’t have to talk to anyone else (he may be good with adults, but that didn’t make it any less awkward) </p><p>“hey! just give me a second,” he said, as he quickly ran to grab his keys. “okay, let’s go.” tsukishima said, closing and locking the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>he followed tobio to the car, climbing into the front seat (he’s really fucking tall- there’s no way he was going to sit in the back) </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>______________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>kei felt really out of place right now. it wasn’t anything that anyone was doing or saying- rather, it was that it felt really weird sitting in the front seat of a car with your crush singing to an english song you don’t know at the top of his lungs while you sit there and try not to hyperventilate. so yeah, kei felt out of place. </p><p> </p><p>the rest of the car ride wasn’t as bad- kageyama and kei chatted as sato-san drove and raf joined in the conversation occasionally- he said he’d be more comfortable if kei used his first name which ended up leading to this:</p><p>“wait what the fuck? i said i’d rather have you call me by my given name when we first met and you said no” sato-san said, closely followed by kageyama saying</p><p>“i’d like it if you used my first name too, i’m comfortable with you and all the people i’m comfortable with call me tobio” with a smile. (kei’s breath may or may not have hitched then but that wasn’t anyone’s business)</p><p> </p><p>“sure, yeah alright i don’t mind calling you guys by your first names” kei responded, trying to sound as calm as he possibly could. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>kei was wrong. oh god he was so so wrong. roller skating was in no way easy. apparently, being built like a fucking beanpole gave him no advantage, instead just making his balance worse. </p><p> </p><p>the flood of thought that came along with calling kageyama- tobio?- by his first name was <em> not helping </em>at. all. kei kept accidentally zoning out which eventually led to him falling, and having kageyama (tobio- it’ll change in kei’s head eventually) catch him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>__________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>it was so <em> cliché, </em>god, tara almost threw up. tsukishima zoned out and fell, and tobio caught him full on bridal style. (honestly, it made tara feel painfully single- well hopefully not for long)</p><p> </p><p>now, the both of them were blushing and tara was trying her hardest not to laugh. raf however, had no such luck. he burst into laughter as soon as tsukishima seemed to have realized what happened. </p><p> </p><p>raf laughing seemed to snap tobio back into reality, prompting him to let go of the other</p><p> </p><p>the rest of the hangout went well, they stayed there for another hour, then deciding to go get some food. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>______________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>afterwards, tobio got a text from tara. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p><b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b> <b>Click here to undo</b> <b>.]</b></p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>that catch tho 👁👁</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>shut the fuck up</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>okay fine </p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>how many times did u fall?</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>only like 2 in the beginning- i’m acc good at it now 😌</p><p>
  <b>tobio</b>
</p><p>now u can pull a me and tsukishima 😌✨</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>yessir </p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>also: ASK HIM THE FUCK OUT ALREDY</p><p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p><p>IM WORKING ON IT ILL DO IT SOON</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>don’t be a puthy 😐 </p><p>
  <b>tobio </b>
</p><p>i’m not a puthy 😐</p><p>
  <b>✨fucker✨</b>
</p><p>sure</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you liked it!! as always, leave comments and kudos &lt;3</p><p>i wrote this in class but i took a nap once i was done w that and i’m posting this now B)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. sleepover held in hell take 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sleepover take 2!! since the others couldnt join last time tobio's redoing it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! im sorry this is late but its 2k so,,, also i started the next one so hopefully thats on time </p><p>you guys have no idea how much comments and kudos make me happy- how much knowing that this dumb thing i threw together at 4am one day makes you happy </p><p>okok thats enough sappy shit ENJOY!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>‘yama’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Nicknames recover from Contacts.</b>
  <b> Click here to undo.</b>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>fuck im in love</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>he has NO RIGHT to look like that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>who let him be this attractive im actually gonna cry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>did anything specific happen or,,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>its so dumb</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>tell me :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>okok so apparently rollerskating is not something im good at and but it is something hes good at so i may or may not have been staring</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>at least ur admitting to it this time </span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>shUshH</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span> okay so i mightve fallen and he may or may not have caught me fucking bridal style</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>hgjklsjhgld i- </span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>are you KIDDING ME</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>nO i legit almost died of embarrassment</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>SKXBAQLHFB U HAVE TO BE JOKING WHAT IN THE FUCKING NEXFLIX ROMCOM IS THIS BULLSHIT</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>sHuT uP i KnOw</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>um chille anyways so- he texted u about the sleepover right? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah it reminded me of t h i s</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>thatll be fun tho we can see sato-san, and kageyama’s place again and oikawa, oh yeah and the cat lmao- </span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>and his canadian friend</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>him too :)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>://</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>itll be fine tsukki</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>fine</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>‘we know nothing abt kageyama’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Nicknames recovered from Contacts. </b>
  <b>Click here to undo</b>
  <b>.]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>
  <span>the bet ends in a month and kageyama invited us to another sleepover, so lets all learn something so that stingyshima doesnt win just cuz hes in love with him</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>sounds good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah i’ll be there</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i- are we just ignoring the fact that the shrimp said im in love with kageyama?!?;@!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hinata</b>
</p><p>
  <span>was i wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i mean-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>yeah hes in love w him </span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>shut up yamaguchi</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>sorry tsukki 😐</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yachi </b>
</p><p>
  <span>ok so we're all going to the sleepover?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>hinata </b>
</p><p>
  <span>ye</span>
</p><p>
  <b>yachi</b>
</p><p>
  <span>tsukishima and tadashi went last time so wanna tell us what we’re in for?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>uhm u already know that hes roomates w oikawa- hes prolly gonna be there </span>
</p><p>
  <b>kei</b>
</p><p>
  <span>and sato-san too </span>
</p><p>
  <b>yama</b>
</p><p>
  <span>one of his friends from canada will also be there, and u can learn the rest for ourselves!</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>_____________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>raf laughed as tara groaned, completely exasperated and utterly annoyed. she had to admit, it was a little funny but he was foreshore gonna get it back later. for now she settled for grabbing a pillow off tobio’s bed (on which she, tooru, tobio and raf were currently sitting on) and smacked him in the face. that’s what he gets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“mothers and fuckers of the jury,this bitch has no right to make fun of my crush when he literally had a crush on </span>
  <em>
    <span>tobio</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a good two years.” tooru burst into loud laughter as tobio tried to act hurt as he hid his snickers behind his hand.  raf feigned offence, picking the pillow she’d used to smack him and hitting her right back. she whined and grabbed another pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>soon enough, it turned into a full on pillow fight. the music playing in the back drowned out by the sound of their laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>as the four of them lay tuckered out on the floor, tobio hears a knock on the door. that was probably the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>______________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kei rolled his eyes at hinata as they waited for kageyama to answer the door. the shorter boy was being loud and annoying, kei just wanted him to shut up. luckily, yamaguchi caught on, telling hinata to be quiet so as not to disturb anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a few moments later, kageyama stood in the doorway, welcoming the group into his apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it was a little different from last time. this time it didn’t smell like food and sato-san, and oikawa were nowhere to be found. he decided to just ask. “where are the others?” he asked kageyama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hm, oh they’re in my room.” he answered. “yo fuckers they're here!” he called out in english. kei had absolutely no idea what any of that besides ‘they’re here’ meant, but knowing kageyama it really couldn't have been anything nice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>a second later they emerged from the door to what kei knew to be kageyama’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey” sato-san greeted them warmly, the others behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hi sato-san” kei said back in the nice ‘i don't hate you’ tone he used for yamaguchi and kageyama’s friend group. (which kei was getting closer to, he was getting more and more comfortable with them. they were all kind and funny, they didn’t mind when kei was an asshole and sometimes they were even assholes back) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“glasses we talked about this, call me tara.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tara</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he responded, hinata and yachi watching in awe of him interacting with the others as if he’d known them his whole life. yamaguchi however, was filled in so he just stood by, looking slightly amused. “don't call me glasses” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh c'mon” oikawa said from the kitchen, where he had gone to grab a glass of water “it’s a nickname” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fine.” kei said, defeated. he didn’t really have the energy it took to bicker and argue with oikawa. he had absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>no clue</span>
  </em>
  <span> how iwaizumi did it. and daily no less- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“wait wait wait, back up” hinata called out, kei sighed “since when do you guys hang out and talk??? what happened at that sleepover??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nothing much” kageyama answered, sparing kei “we watched a movie, played some games, yanno,,, sleepover things. but glasses here’s been hanging out with us some weekends. yamaguchi’s usually busy so it's just us” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“alright then” yamaguchi said afterwards. “let's all just sit down and play uno or something, i’m tired of standing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah that’s a great idea”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they all sat down. some of them on the couch, others on the armchairs and the rest just sitting on the floor.  introduced himself and oiseaux climbed into kageyama’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after a fair amount of screaming about oiseaux and uno, which yachi won, they decided to order some pizza and bake cookies (well technically hinata wanted to bake cookies but kageyama didn’t really trust hinata not to make a mess) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“the cookies turned out amazing, kageyama-kun was right, you’re really good at this sato-san”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“aw thank you hinata-kun”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for once, he was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>oikawa, who had gone out with his boyfriend for a bit (only an hour or so, the time it took them to decide that they wanted to bake cookies, actually get up and to bake them) he took his shoes off, but didn’t come into the apartment right away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>instead, oikawa held the door open for iwaizumi to walk in and lock it behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“hey! tara you made cookies?” sato-san nodded and hummed a yes from behind the cookie she was currently eating. iwaizumi nodded and walked up to the counter where the cookie sheet was sitting, grabbing a cookie for himself and taking a bite. oikawa came up behind him and took a bite out of the same cookie, prompting kageyama to fake-gag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. they played some more games and watched a horror movie or two. the only interesting thing that happened before they went to bed was hinata drank vanilla extract on a dare, and everyone learning that kageyama’s room was not, in fact, completely bare and boring like everyone assumed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> it was actually pretty nice. a pride flag and a few drawings on the wall (when they’d asked, he said that raf- jacobs-san and some of his other friends in canada are really good artists so they send him stuff sometimes), a desk a very comfortable looking bed and a beanbag. there were a few polaroids of him and his friends, the one photo they (they being he, kageyama, hinata, yamaguchi and yachi) took at nationals and there was a separate dresser in the corner with a sticker on it that said “shit that tara leaves here”. that was pretty much it, a nice, simple room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>____________________________________</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>tobio was a complete mess. no one had the right to look that stunning- to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his heart. but he already knew he had a crush on tsukishima, hell, that was common knowledge in this house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> he really should ask him out soon. maybe sometime this week? so if he says yes they can go out this weekend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he was pretty sure the middle blocker liked him back, but still, tobio had his doubts. of course he did. why in their right mind would someone like him fall for some idiot like tobio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ he groaned internally. that reminded him- he needed to ask if he could help him out with math. with the wedding and everything, tobio didn’t really have much time to study. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>to be honest, he valued his friends and family’s needs over his own (he knows it isn’t good- you don’t have to tell him) as his thoughts went, running the speed of a train, tobio made a mental note to tell tooru he took his meds so the older didn’t worry. tobio really hated making the people he cared about worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>_________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>soon, it was time to head to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i’m sleeping in my room, you guys figure it out over here.” kageyama said, getting up. suddenly hinata pulled him back down, sending kageyama stumbling and hitting his leg on the coffee table they’d pushed out to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yamayama-kun!!” hinata whined, “you have to stay out here with us! that’s not fair!! If we have to sleep out here you do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, yamaguchi agreed, a smile on his face. “let sato-san and jacobs-kun sleep in your room! “they deserve it- they have to deal with you everyday.” added kei, a smirk on his face. kageyama simply rolled his eyes and flopped down in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fine, i’ll sleep out here with you guys”</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>+</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>kei and sato-san were the only ones still awake. it had to be around 2:30am, kageyama had fallen asleep a mere 5 minutes before (and to think kei thought the boy maintained a good sleep schedule), leaving kei to fight the painfully convincing part of his mind that was telling him that it was somewhat acceptable to watch kageyama as he slept. the rational side of his brain reminded him that he already stared at the setter enough. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s fucking creepy. drop it.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kei ended up getting up to go to the bathroom. he bumped into someone on the way there and almost screamed, stopping himself just in time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“hm sorry” a sleepy voice he recognized as sato-san said. before kei had a chance to respond, she continued. “can’t sleep, hm?” well, she wasn’t wrong. kei only got up so he wouldn't be next to kageyama for a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“not really” he supplied with a shrug. kei she hummed in understanding, gesturing for him to follow her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>she grabbed his coat as well as hers and led kei out to the balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>it was cold out, but not the constant shivering, painful to be outside kind of cold. a nice chill that makes your nose pink kind of cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“the stars are especially pretty tonight, no?” sato-san said, bringing kei’s attention to reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah” agreed kei, looking up at the swirly darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>for a few moments, which could’ve just as easily been an eternity, there was a comfortable silence between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>out of the blue, sato-san spoke. “you like him don’t you?” kei blinked, but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tobio.” she specified. “you like him don’t you?” again, kei didn’t say anything- he had no clue what to say to that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>however, the look on his face must have confirmed it, because sato-san went on, confirming the thought swirling in kei’s brain like a deflating balloon. “yes,” she said “you were that obvious”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>great. just peachy. kei was just about ready to crawl into a hole and die. at this point, he felt like he needed to say something. “i- sato-san-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“tara. i’m more comfortable with my given name” kei was too focused on what she had said about his feelings for kageyama to do anything other than correct himself and move on. “right, tara-” he cut himself off </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>shit. what was he even supposed to say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“d’you have a problem with that?” was what he decided on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh, bubs, of course not. i’m just confirming”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“confirming what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“i thought you might, you know you stare a lot right? like,, a lot.” kei sighed, the sigh turning into an exasperated laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i know”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey i hope you enjoyed!!! leave comments!! and kudos!! again remember: no beta and i cant spel so theres probably a bunch of mistakes,, ignore those xoxo</p><p>ok bye ily &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. denny’s at 3am>>></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maybe he could do it after practice? maybe in the morning before class? all he knew was that he had to ask tsukishima out soon- before he lost the nerve.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! i’m back and with a nice 1k chapter for you guys</p><p>thank you to all of you that comment- to all of you saying you like this, that this is your favourite fic or your comfort fic i love you</p><p>you guys have gotten me through some of the toughest times of my life and i thank you sincerely for enjoying this thing i threw together</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>tobio didn’t like tsukishima when he first met him. at all. in fact, he really really hated him. he hated the way he called tobio king, the way he acted like he was better than him. hated the way he knew what had happened but still assumed. the way he was always so rude, a direct insult or snarky comment always around the corner. he hated the way he always managed to get tobio to complain to his friends. for months, the group chat was constantly flooded with tobio’s complaints about the boy. tobio especially hated the way he always got under his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>but now,,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>well now, tobio didn’t hate him. not even a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>how could he when he makes tobio feel like this? so carefree, so warm. it was different from the way it was with tara or tooru, different from the way it was with any of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>this was a completely different kind of warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the way tsukishima made his stomach do a flip whenever he smiled wasn't the same as the way tara smiling never ceased to make tobio feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>this is how tobio had felt when he first got together with kunimi. being around him, going on dates, seeing him smile- it all made tobio feel warm and happy. then, the constant fighting happened and toibio stopped feeling like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he hadn’t felt the way tsukishima made him feel for months. he’d forgotten how nice it had felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that was why, today tobio was going to finally ask him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he had a plan. after practice,  he was going to offer to walk him home (knowing him he wouldn’t say know. and knowing yamaguchi, he’d find any excuse to leave the two of them alone.) he’d say something along the lines of ‘hey, so this is something i've been thinking about for a while- i really like you’ and just hope to god that he doesn’t sound as stupid out loud as he does in his head. (which, for the record, was very incredibly stupid.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>no wait, scrap that- it wasn't a thing he really saw himself doing. so now, he did not, in any way shape or form have a plan. he figured he’d just wing it- it couldn’t end up going any worse than the way his mind twisted these things. yeah, that seemed like a good idea- that way, tobio didn't have to worry until the moment he actually asked. he knew it could go wrong in about a million ways, but he ignored that. he'd be fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> tobio didn’t have the courage to do it all day- he kept flaking out. they saw each other in the morning, he couldn’t do it- and the same thing happened at lunch, at practice and afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tobio thought back to his first plan- maybe he should just go for it now? no, it didn’t feel right. so he threw another chance away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the entire day had gone by and tobio had gone home. he ate, complained to tooru (who told him to just fucking do it already) watched a few episodes of gravity falls for the hundredth time and went to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it was currently 2am and tobio lay in bed thinking. thinking about tsukishima to be specific. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>you know what- fuck it. i’ll text him and if he’s up i’ll tell him. wait- maybe not over text,,, should i ask if he’s up to go out? if he is THEN i’ll tell him. there’s no way he will be so i probably won’t even have to’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it turns out he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>up and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to go out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>______________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“your hand is cold,” kageyama complained with a pout. it was way too cute a sight for kei to handle. the taller blushed and smiled at him, a sincere smile, the kind no one really saw from him. but he didn’t really have time to say anything after that, as the next thing he knew, kageyama was dragging him into the diner- the only place open at this time. kei followed him contently without a word, not wanting to break the comfortable silence that had settled between them in those few moments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>once they were seated and had ordered- kei had tried his absolute bes to ignore the store kageyama got from the lady that served them. he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>really really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to tell her to back off but couldn’t do anything but glare as kageyama started talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey so i had something i wanted to talk to you about” he said as he took a bite of his food (he got a little bit of sauce on the corner of his mouth and kei was entranced, watching as he wiped it off with his thumb. </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was probably red as a tomato) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah,” kei responded, “what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uhm ok so this is kinda hard to say” kageyama paused and kei took a long breath in, “ikindahavecrushonyou and i was wonderingif you feltthesame andwantedtogooutsetime” kei was confused</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“w-what? can you repeat that?” kageyama took a breath, as if calming himself down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uhm, i like you. a lot. and i was wondering if you felt the same way.” kei’s heart stopped. it probably didn’t actually but it truly felt as if it had. kei stumbled over his words, eagerly trying to respond. to communicate that yes- he very much felt the same way. oh god- was this actually happening? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh. oh! oh my god yes! i like you back holy shit kageyama of course i do- have you seen yourself?” if kei was blushing before he couldn’t even imagine what he looked like right now. “wait are you serious? if that was a joke i swear i’m going to kill you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kageyama laughed and kei’s mouth snapped shut. “of course it’s not a joke, how lowly do you think of me?” he feigned offence but kept talking. “okay so now that i know you feel the same, where do you want to go from here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kei spoke before he could think. “can i kiss you?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey! im sorry for the cliffhanger 😳 but if ur gonna blame someone blame my cousin for telling me to end it here</p><p>anyways! as always, leave comments and kudos because they really make my day! i love you and thank you so much for reading this you mean a lot to me</p><p>my instagram is biqa_idek and it’s currently 2:53am for the people invested in my fucked up sleep schedule</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. shit hes so pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>food for the kgtk lovers &lt;3</p><p>ngl seems like something out of a shitty rom com but im lonely and this was fun to write let me live</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was originally be one long chapter but then i remembered i hadnt updated in over a week and decided to just split it in two :)</p><p>as always!! enjoy, i love you guys- your support literally means so much</p><p>ignore any spelling mistakes pls its 1am :&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>kei spoke before he could think. “can i kiss you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kageyama nodded and kei leaned in, he could barely think. not about anything except the feeling of kageyama’s lips on his. about the feeling of his hand cupping kei’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after a few moments, they parted. kageyama grinned- it was contagious. (and gorgeous) blush on his cheeks, kageyama brushed a piece of hair out of his face. and kei melted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so, does this count as our first date?” kei asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“if you want it to be” kageyama answered, grabbing his hand under the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so that's a yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(a/n: just so you know if tara was here she would pretend to throw up lmao)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>_________________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the two of them finished eating, dopey smiles on their faces the entire time. tobio paid and they headed out holding hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so, where do you want to go now?” he asked the blond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“anywhere you are” the other responded and he faked a gag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“gross”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey! you’re the one who just confessed!” he said, smacking him playfully</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tobio shoved him lightly, “you’re the one who kissed me!” he defended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“asshole”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“prick” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“there’s a park not too far from here- we could go there if you want”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“sounds good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so, to the park they went. it was small and since it was almost 4 in the morning, it was deserted. they had it all to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tobio grabbed tsukishima’s hand and started running, forcing the other to keep up. he didn’t stop until they reached the swing set on the other side of the park. he sat on a swing and tsukishima sat on the other one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey,” tsukishima said, snapping tobio’s attention to him (tobio was just gonna pretend that all his attention wasn’t already on the other) “can i call you tobio?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tobio considered it a miracle that he didn’t combust just then “of course you idiot- i told you i’d prefer it if you did but you ignored me and kept calling me by my family name. can i call you kei?” he responded smoothly, as if two seconds ago the blond’s random request wasn’t about to kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>tsukishima- or rather kei, got visibly flustered at that, tobio enjoyed that thoroughly, waiting for him to respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“uh- yeah! of course!” he responded, tobio smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, kei, the sun should be up in a few hours- why don’t we get some coffee or monster or something and go somewhere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“where exactly is this somewhere?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’ll see- if you want to come, that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah alright you’re buying coffee later tho”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“don’t worry kei, i’m the type of guy to pay for his date” tobio responded with a chuckle, bumping their shoulders together playfully- this was gonna be fun; he hadn’t gone on a date in a while.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>______________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they had been walking for way too long. not that kei minded- he was on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> with </span>
  <em>
    <span>tobio. </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wondered how his mind replaced the setter’s family name with his given name so quickly, but quite honestly he couldn't care less. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kei made the spur of the moment decision to grab the other’s hand, and smiled when the other squeezed it lightly and ran his thumb over the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“okay” the ravenette said softly, as if speaking to a sleeping baby “we’re here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kei followed kageyama’s eyes to see what exactly he was looking at- the sight before him was gorgeous. a once in a lifetime experience. he had half a mind to wonder how tobio even found it. instead, he just kept staring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it took a moment to register. tobio had brought him to a small clearing- no, a small field. Of,,, wildflowers. it was behind a hill not too far from the park they were at earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there were beams of sunshine peeking through the horizon. tobio led kei toward the middle of the field. letting go of his hand, (a gesture kei was about to protest to) and sitting down. kei followed the movement, sitting down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s gorgeous tobio, thanks for bringing me here” kei breathed out, as if speaking above a whisper would wake him from this dream. the other just smiled, and flopped back so he was lying down, and motioned for kei to do the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the two of them lay there for what seemed like forever- but at the same time, not long enough. after god knows how long, the sun had fully risen. but kei still couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. that was until he felt a pair of eyes on him. without turning around, “take a picture, it’ll last longer” he quipped. the other didn’t say anything back- so that's how kei knew that the other was properly flustered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>at about 5:00am (according to his phone anyways) the two of them headed to a coffee shop- the only one that was open at the time and got some coffee so that they could go to school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fuck we have morning practice” kei remebered all of a sudden. tobio gave an annoyed groan, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’ve got to be fucking kidding me” kei just shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“well, at least we still have two hours” the other smiled up at him (kei found it adorable how the other was a little shorter than him) he found himself leaning down and giving him a quick kiss. the other kissed back and the kiss ended up being not so quick,,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>_________________________________</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kei kissed him again, so, of course, tobio kissed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>after that, tobio wondered where they stood. the voice of reason in his head told him to just ask- and so, he did. before he doubted himself and backed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey kei?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“mhm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what are we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“whatever do you mean king? Sorry- i meant tobio. It’s hard to shake the name”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nah i guess i don't mind it as much anymore. I guess i know that it’s a term of endearment now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“didn’t i tell you that before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>tobio shrugged, ignoring the fact that he’d asked a question and using this as an opportunity to lean in slowly for another kiss. he felt the blond smile into it, gaining an overwhelming sense of pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when they parted, tobio asked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what are we? we’ve kissed, and we know that our feelings are mutual, so,,,” he trailed off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you're asking me to be your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“maybe” he mumbled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“do you need to get your ears checked or something? i said yes, king. i’ll be your boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY U FUCKERS I LOVE YOU GO DRINK SOME WATER</p><p>okok hope u enjoyed!! leave comments and kudos as always and im rlly not lying when i say i love every single one of u</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u liked it<br/>comments/kudos are much appreciated!!<br/>(srsly, they make my day, please leave one if ur up to it)</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128456">espresso</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldratherbeinspace/pseuds/wouldratherbeinspace">wouldratherbeinspace</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>